Define 'Good'
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: Piper is shocked when she finds Chris in bed with another boy. Believing him when she's told he loves his boyfriend how will she react when she discovers that not only is his boyfriend not exactly as Mortal as Chris claimed, but he's not exactly Good either. And what happens when a new threat rises as Chris' boyfriend can't exactly define 'Good'. SLASH Chris/OMC .
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Charmed.**

**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**This is the sister story to Define 'Evil' with a major difference. This isn't about Chris and Holden, this is a different Chris/OMC story following the same ideas as Define 'Evil' but with Chris being Darker instead of staying light.**

**I will use the Flashback/Present writing style again in this story.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chris shifted uncomfortably on the couch as his Mom and Aunts stared at him.

He slowly reached his hand out beside him and relaxed when he felt Chase grab it in his.

"So" Phoebe said looking between them "How did you two meet?"

Chris allowed himself to relax a bit more as he looked over to Chase.

"Uh" Chris said.

**0-0-0-Flashback-0-0-0**

"_**Fuck!"**_

**Chris jumped at the voice in his head orbing instinctively at the scream of one of his charges in danger.**

**He appeared in a small sitting room, a teenager with black curls was ducking behind a couch a large black crossbow in his hands.**

**He jumped up and aimed over the couch firing, the bolt flying true and striking the man in the chest.**

**Chris watched as he burst into black shards before he leapt into action.**

**He thrust his hands out at the remaining Darklighters, it didn't take long for the two of them to vanquish the Darklighters.**

**Chris turned to the teen to find him pointing the crossbow at him.**

"**Who are you? How did you get in here?" he snarled.**

**Chris stepped back raising his hands in a gesture of peace "I heard your call" Chris explained his eyes studying the boy "I thought you were a charge of mine".**

**The teen stood straighter and lowered the crossbow slightly, Chris' eyes darted over the ragged jeans and tight black shirt.**

"**You have purple eyes" Chris blurted stupidly staring at the boys purple eyes.**

**The teen blushed shuffling his feet "Light blue" he snapped "I have light blue eyes".**

**Chris nodded not believing him.**

"**And I'm not your charge, you vanquished the Darklighters" the teen continued.**

**Chris frowned at that not understanding why he shouldn't have vanquished the Darklighters.**

"**Um, I'm a Witchlighter" he offered hopefully "Half Witch and half Whitelighter"**

**He wasn't expecting the glare to appear on the teens face "Get out of here!" he yelled firing the crossbow.**

**Chris orbed out of the way of the bolt just in time.**

**He reformed on top of the Bridge shocked and confused.**

**His eyes widened when he saw that the teen was standing on top of the bridge looking as confused as he was.**

"**Please do not fight" a voice said making them both jump.**

**Chris looked over and saw an Angel of Destiny standing there.**

**The crossbow disappeared from the shocked teens hands.**

"**Why am I here?" the boy snapped.**

**The Angel looked at them both slowly.**

"**You are both here for a very good reason" he said "Chase, Christopher. You are both on opposite sides of the divide."**

**The teen and I glared at each other briefly before looking back at the Angel.**

"**You are both Witchlighters" The Angel told us causing me to look at the teen in shock.**

"**The Angels of Destiny have decided to make your destinies known to you earlier" he continued "You are to learn from each other, as each other's charges".**

**0-0-0-Flashback-0-0-0**

"We uh, we met at movies" Chris lied making Phoebe narrow her eyes.

"And this?" Piper asked gesturing at their joint hands.

Chris shrugged as he felt Chase shrink in on himself "It just happened" he admitted.

He winced at his wording the moment they narrowed their eyes.

"I guess it was natural" Chris said stressing the word natural.

The sisters relaxed slightly at that but Paige was still studying Chase intently.

"Um, maybe I should go" Chase muttered.

I squeezed his hand and opened my mouth to argue.

"If you don't mind" Piper said quickly making Chase wince.

Piper's eyes widened slightly "I didn't mean it like that" she said quickly "I just think it may be best for me to talk to my son alone right now" she explained "Maybe you can come over for dinner later this week?" she offered.

Chris saw Chase pale and glance at him, he nodded slightly causing Chase to stiffen "I would like that" Chris said standing and pulling Chase up with him.

Chris and Chase quickly fled the room and went to the front door.

"I'll call you later and we'll talk then" Chris told him making Chase nod.

"Alright, see you" Chase said nervously as he cast a glance towards the door where the Charmed Ones were watching.

"I'll visit soon" Chris whispered before leaning forward and giving Chase a quick kiss.

Chase nodded again blushing as he saw the sisters still watching.

Chris watched as Chase all but ran from the Manor.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I don't remember future Chris being gay" Phoebe said slowly as they watched Chris and Chase standing at the door.

Piper rolled her eyes "How much did we actually know about future Chris again?" she snorted out.

Paige nodded "I don't think Chris would have told us about that, he wouldn't want us to judge him, Oh that's so cute" she added as Chris shyly kissed Chase.

"Why is he blushing?" Phoebe asked smirking "They were doing a lot worse than that when we first met him".

Piper glared at her "Can we not talk about my baby boy having sex please?" she snapped.

Paige and Phoebe exchanged glances "Oh we'll be talking about this a lot won't we Paige?" Phoebe asked making Paige nod.

"We'll be getting all the gossip from Chris one way or another" she agreed.

"What gossip?" Chris asked nervously from the doorway.

Phoebe and Paige shuffled apart and patted the seat between them "Come on Chris, take a seat" Phoebe said smirking making Chris gulp.

He slowly walked over and carefully sat down between them.

"Well?" Piper asked as she stared at her youngest son.

Chris blushed "Sorry" he mumbled "I didn't think you would be back so early" he admitted making Piper's eyebrows rise.

"So just because I wouldn't know about it it's alright?" she asked dangerously.

Foolishly Chris nodded "It's not like it hasn't happened before" he said before his eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth.

"How long?" Piper demanded coldly.

Chris sighed with a wince "Around 5 weeks now" he admitted, looking to the floor.

"You've only known each other for 5 weeks?" Piper hissed jumping to her feet.

Chris paled then shook his head quickly "We've only been, uh, for 5 weeks" he corrected stuttering "We've known each other since my birthday".

Piper paused nodding slightly "Alright" she said slowly "Around 6 months isn't bad, is he magical?" she asked.

Chris barely hesitated "No" he lied.

He managed to withhold his wince as both Phoebe and Paige narrowed their eyes at him.

"He isn't?" Paige asked him cautiously.

Chris shook his head hoping his Aunts would drop it.

"I'm pretty sure I felt a magical signature" Phoebe argued.

Chris nodded "I enchanted some a pendant that I gave him, defensive spells" He explained knowing Phoebe wouldn't sense a lie since Chase was actually wearing an enchanted pendant.

Paige's eyes narrowed "The signature was on him, not his neck" she pointed out making Chris nod again.

"The spells are locked to him, so the magical signature would be on him and not his neck" he lied as Phoebe's eyes narrowed again.

Phoebe opened her mouth to speak again when Piper stepped forward making me gulp.

"Do you care about him?" Piper asked coldly.

Chris hesitated before he nodded "I love him" he admitted.

"Then so be it" Piper said smiling.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Charmed.**

**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So Chris" Piper said that night looking between Chris and Leo "Do you have anything to tell your father?"

Chris paused his fork halfway to his mouth and looked at his mom.

"Um, no?" he tried hopefully.

Piper raised her eyebrows at him "Really?" she asked "Nothing about a certain special friend of yours?"

Chris and Leo looked at her confused.

Piper sighed "The friend from your bedroom this morning" she said giving up being subtle.

Chris winced and blushed "Oh, Chase. Yeah" he muttered.

"Friend from your bedroom?" Leo asked slowly.

Chris and Piper both blushed this time.

"I walked in on Chris doing some, intimate, things with a guest of his" Piper explained to her husband.

Leo's jaw dropped and he turned to face Chris "Couldn't you have found a less scarring way to come out?" he asked.

Chris blushed and glared at him "It's not my fault, they weren't supposed to be home" he defended making Piper's eyebrows raise again.

"At least tell me you were being safe" Leo said making Chris' blush remain strong.

"Dad" Chris whined.

"Wait" Piper said her jaw dropping "You knew!"

Chris and Leo were the ones blushing this time.

"You weren't the only one to walk in on him" Leo muttered looking at his plate.

Piper shuddered "There are some things a mother should never see of their children" she said as Chris sunk down in his chair.

"Don't you dare go under the table on me Chris" Leo said "We will talk about this as a family".

Chris stared at his father with a horrified expression while a giggle escaped Piper's lips.

Leo sighed and hung his head "You know what I meant" he said quietly.

Piper pushed away her plate "So does Wyatt know?" she asked causing Chris to snort in laughter.

"Wyatt told me what he bought me for my birthday last year less than 10 minutes after he bought it, he can't keep a secret any better than Aunt Phoebe can" he explained.

Piper and Leo nodded in agreement.

"Piper! Leo! Chris!" Phoebe's voice called out from the sitting room.

Frowning the three of them left the table and entered the sitting room.

Coop, Phoebe, and Paige were standing in the middle of the room.

"Ah" Coop said looking at Chris "Love is a good look on you".

Chris blushed and muttered under his breath.

Coop cleared his throat and gestured for them all to sit.

"Imagine my surprise, when around 19 years ago, two young men sought me out" he said looking between them all "These two young men were from the future, and they wanted me to be the key for a memory charm they were going to use on their past versions of their family. Their family knew too much about the future so they were going to lock away the memories and plant false ones until the time was right".

Coop ignored the shocked faces on the Charmed One's and Leo's faces as he looked at a confused Chris.

"When my future wife came to me, and told me that Chris was dating someone named Chase" he said pausing as the levels of shock and confusion in the room doubled "Then I was to gather you five and undo the memory charm".

Coop cleared his throat and began to chant.

"_Memories blocked for future's sake,_

_When certain events come to pass_

_The locks on them will start to break,_

_And reveal the future of fragile glass"_

The sisters and Leo stiffened as memories came flooding back.

**0-0-0-Flashback-0-0-0**

"**Listen Chris" Piper snapped "It's not that we don't care about Wyatt, it's that we don't care about you!"**

**Phoebe and Paige turned to Piper shocked.**

"**What Piper meant to say" Phoebe corrected "Is that we do care about Wyatt but we can't trust someone who keeps constantly lying to us".**

**Chris hadn't heard her, still staring at Piper with a strange look on his face.**

"**I barely get any sleep" Chris muttered just loudly enough for them to hear "I've lost so much weight because I don't have time to eat. I spend all my time searching for who did this to Wyatt, because if I can't save the future, then no one will".**

**Chris looked up at the sisters with such a lost look on his face "I'm giving up my life for Wyatt and you won't even give up an hour".**

**The lost look changed to disgust "Forget it" he spat "Let me just find the spell and I'll go home" he promised them "I'll go home, and the next person that comes back, will be an assassin out to kill Wyatt".**

**With that Chris spun and stalked to the book and started searching through it while the sisters stood there shocked.**

"**What do you mean an assassin?" Piper yelled as she raised her hands to threaten Chris.**

**Chris shrugged not bothering to look up at her "Well since I was the only person who wanted to actually stop Wyatt from being turned, everyone else voted on just killing him".**

**He paused and looked up smirking at Paige "Including you Paige" he added.**

**Chris let out a noise of triumph as he waved his hand and a pad and pen flew into his hands making the sister's already wide eyes widen even further at the use of telekinesis.**

**Before they could react Chris had moved over to the wall and started chanting the spell.**

**He moved forward only to have to jump back as two bodies flew through the portal which closed behind them.**

**The two people, one male and one female, rolled around for a bit before one burst into blue orbs.**

**They stared in shock as the remaining man jumped to his feet his glowing violet eyes searching for the woman.**

**His eyes locked onto her as she started reforming. His hands rose a black crossbow appearing as he fired at her.**

**The brunette woman raised her hands and flicked her hands quickly freezing the bolt before throwing them forward causing a blue bolt of electricity to shoot towards the man.**

**A quick roll out of the way and the Darklighter fired his crossbow again.**

**Freezing the bolt the woman ran at the Darklighter only for him to burst into Black orbs and appear behind her.**

**Piper's shout of warning gave the woman enough time to turn around before a black knife embedded itself in her heart.**

**As the woman fell lifeless to the ground the Darklighter quickly looked around finally spotting the sisters and Chris.**

**He quickly retrieved his dagger wiping it on her clothes before he sheathed it and turned to Chris.**

"**Sent me back" he ordered "They need to know of her death".**

**Piper stared in shock at the young woman, the woman who was almost identical to Piper when she was younger.**

**Piper's hands flicked out and the Darklighter exploded.**

**Chris stood there staring between the woman, Piper, and where the Darklighter stood.**

**Black orbs swirled and reformed into the Darklighter who shot a glare at Piper before turning back to Chris "Send me back" he repeated.**

**Chris shook his head "I'm going back with you" he said making the Darklighter frown.**

"**Your mission is to stop Wyatt from being turned, it hasn't succeeded" he pointed out as he walked over to the woman again.**

**Chris watched the man as he searched through the woman's pockets "The sisters refuse me at all turns, they don't want help or to believe. I'm falling back onto plan B" he responded making the Darklighter pause.**

"**I just killed Piper's youngest and now you want me to kill her oldest?" he asked confused as he looked up at Chris "For someone who ordered me to never kill family you changed your mind quickly".**

**He exploded again as Piper flung her hands at him "What is going on?" she demanded darkly.**

"**Stop bloody doing that!" the Darklighter shouted as he reformed.**

**Piper's eyes narrowed and she flung her hands at him, he orbed quickly and appeared on Chris' other side.**

"**Tell me what is going on here now!" she ordered.**

"**You could have just asked" the Darklighter snapped "And I just fell through a portal in time and space which your son used to summon me as I was trying to kill your daughter".**

"**Future consequences" Chris yelped quickly.**

**The sisters stood there shocked as the Darklighter rolled his eyes "And I bet you have been abusing the hell out of that" he muttered "Just erase and replace their memories" he pointed out making Chris freeze.**

"**Now what are you orders?" he asked Chris.**

**Chris shook his head to clear it "Now you're here I stand a chance without the sisters. We need to find a new base to start searching for what turned Wyatt" he ordered.**

**The two men burst into different coloured orbs and vanished from the attic.**

**0-0-0-Flashback-0-0-0**

"You know" Paige said dryly as they turned to look at a confused Chris "I think I preferred meeting Chase that way better".

Chris blinked at them "What do you mean, meeting Chase that way?" he asked confused.

The sisters turned to Leo and waited.

Leo sighed as Coop slowly sat down next to Phoebe.

"Chris" he said slowly "When Wyatt was four a man came back in time to stop Wyatt from turning evil" he explained "The girls and I weren't very trusting and we drove him away, before he could leave a Darklighter came back in time and joined up with him, eventually we re-joined forces and stopped Gideon from turning Wyatt".

He made eye contact with a shocked Chris "The Darklighter's name was Chase" he said bluntly.

Chris' jaw dropped as his mind worked racing to find some form of excuse.

"This means we need to watch out for Chase" Leo continued "Sometime around what looks like his 20th birthday he'll die and become a Darklighter".

Chris just blinked in shock, his mind sighing at that close call.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Charmed.**

**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hello Chris"

Chris jumped at the sudden noise.

"Hey Aunt Phoebe" he said looking at the door to his bedroom.

Phoebe smiled softly and skipped into his room shutting the door behind her.

"Can we talk?" she asked hopefully.

Chris froze eyeing her warily before he slowly nodded "Sure, about what?" he asked.

Phoebe's eyebrows rose "I think we both know about what" she countered.

Chris smirked before he shrugged "Had to try" he said making her nod.

Phoebe lightly sat down on the end of the bed watching as Chris marked his page and set his book to the side.

"So how are you dealing with finding out you and your boyfriend came back from the future?" she asked him.

Chris snorted "It's strange enough knowing I came back from the future let alone knowing I brought my boyfriend back" he admitted.

Phoebe smiled lightly "We told you what we remembered last night" she reminded him "But there is something that we mentioned that wasn't true".

Chris' eyes narrowed at her.

"Leo said that he must become a Darklighter soon" Phoebe said studying his face "But he's already one isn't he?" she asked.

Chris sighed, Phoebe seeing the panic on his face and feeling it with her powers.

"And if he is?" Chris countered watching her carefully.

"Honey, Darklighters are evil" she said.

"And Whitelighters are good" Chris interrupted "And yet I had to go back in time to stop Wyatt from turning evil".

Phoebe nodded "Wyatt is only half-Whitelighter though" she argued.

Chris smirked "And Chase if only half-Darklighter" he snapped.

His eyes widened and his hands flew to his mouth.

"No! Forget that!" he ordered "You can't say anything to anyone!"

Phoebe's eyes had widened at the same time as Chris' "That explains what I felt then" she mused ignoring his orders "I felt the echoes of evil in him".

Chris stared at her his face pale "Aunt Phoebe" he begged "Please".

Phoebe looked at him "A Dark-Witchlighter?" she questioned.

Chris winced and nodded slowly.

Phoebe stared at him before nodding as well "I remember now" she said softly "Shortly after Future Chris and Chase left the Manor that day".

**0-0-0-Flashback-0-0-0**

"**Does that mean Chris is evil?" Phoebe heard Paige ask.**

**Phoebe shook his head "The Darklighter wasn't evil" she muttered out loud.**

**Her sisters turned to her confused.**

"**Excuse me?" Piper snapped "He just killed my daughter!" she yelled pointing to the body still lying on the attic floor.**

**Phoebe shook her head "She was evil" she corrected "I could feel it" her hand rose to her chest slowly rubbing it over her heart.**

**She looked between her sisters "I can feel it, in here" she told them patting her chest "When I look at you two I can sense you're good, the same with Chris".**

**Phoebe looked over to where the Darklighter had been standing "He had echoes of evil in him" she admitted "But he isn't evil" she said with a frown "He actually feels like you" she told Paige "Wyatt and Chris".**

**Paige stared at her in shock "I'm not evil though" she pointed out.**

**Phoebe nodded "I know you're not" she agreed.**

**Phoebe froze and looked up "LEO!" she called.**

**Quickly a swirl of blue orbs formed into Leo.**

"**I take it you met him then?" he asked quickly.**

**The sisters blinked confused.**

"**The Darklighter Hybrid that came from the future" Leo explained seeing their confused faces.**

**Phoebe's eyes widened "That's it!" she exclaimed looking at Paige "You and Wyatt feel like that because you're half-Whitelighter".**

**Leo raised his eyebrow "You're empathy is evolving" he muttered resting his hand on her forehead "You're now sensing good and evil".**

**Phoebe jerked her head back from Leo's hand "Chris feels the same!" she said excitedly looking at Paige "He's a half-Whitelighter too!"**

**Leo frowned "Chris?" he asked confused "It's not possible".**

**Phoebe nodded looking between them "Chris feels the same as Paige and Wyatt" she said "A little darker yes, but not evil" she admitted.**

"**That Darklighter felt the same" she continued "Except the strange echoes of pure good that you, Wyatt, and Chris have are pure evil instead".**

"**So he's evil then" Piper said shrugging "We'll just vanquish them both".**

**Piper started moving towards the attic door "No one threatens my son" she called over her shoulder.**

**Leo looked between Paige and Phoebe with a confused look on his face.**

"**We pushed to far" Paige admitted ashamed by her actions "We tried to force Chris to tell us everything and he snapped. He yelled at us and then cast a spell to go back to the future, saying he can't help us when we refuse to even try. He mentioned that since he failed the next person to come back would be an assassin to kill Wyatt".**

**Leo's eyes widened before rage crossed onto his face "So the Darklighter" he began.**

"**No!" Phoebe cut him off "The Darklighter isn't the assassin" she corrected him "The Darklighter fell through the portal with her" she said pointing at the dead body still on the floor.**

"**Chris said that since the Darklighter was here he didn't have to give up anymore, they are out there somewhere trying to save Wyatt now" Paige agreed nodding before sighing.**

"**I don't know what to think" she admitted "Some of the things Chris said, the things he's doing to save Wyatt" she trailed off "He's killing himself trying to save him and we treat him like shit, it's no wonder he gave up".**

**Leo frowned at them "They are both evil" he declared stubbornly "Wyatt is the Twice-Blessed, he can't be evil".**

**0-0-0-Flashback-0-0-0**

Chris stared at her "Dad really didn't like me did he?" he asked softly.

Phoebe smiled sadly at him "Not really" she admitted "He didn't want to believe that his son was evil, and remember we didn't know who you were then".

Chris looked down sadly "What happened next?" he asked softly.

Phoebe shrugged "I don't know" she told him "Our memories only come back as we find things out now. I didn't remember that Chase was a Witchlighter till you admitted it" she explained.

Chris nodded slowly before looking up at her "I think I need to talk to Chase" he said "Can you cover for me?" he asked.

Phoebe nodded at him smiling "As long as you tell him he's expected at dinner with the family tonight" she compromised.

Chris snorted "I don't think he'll come" he admitted smiling softly "He's terrified of you guys".

Phoebe frowned "What? Why?" she asked shocked.

Chris sent her an unbelieving look "He's half-Darklighter" he reminded her "He's not willing to risk being vanquished by a Charmed One, not even for me, he has no way of knowing if he'll reform if Mom blows him up".

Phoebe nodded slowly "He reformed when he came back from the future" she pointed out making Chris snort.

"He reformed when his powers were stronger and Mom's were weaker. His powers are now still young and Mom's are even stronger" Chris argued "I'm not going to let him come anyway, I'm lucky that you or Paige didn't sense him earlier, Dad will know what he is straight away".

Phoebe sighed "Fine" she said pouting at Chris making him smile "Then the three of us go to lunch" she ordered making him sigh.

Chris eyed her warily "Fine" he agreed "I'll go talk to him and then we'll meet you at our normal café".

Phoebe beamed at him "Deal" she said happily "I'll get changed and head out now".

Chris nodded "If Mom asked we are going shopping" he said.

Phoebe nodded "I'll let her know, I'll tell her I'm trying to get information from you" she agreed.

Chris nodded one more time at her before moving over to his desk and grabbing his wallet.

He burst into a swirl of blue orbs and disappeared.

Phoebe stood from his bed and left the room humming happily.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Charmed.**

**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Phoebe looked around the café before heading to their usual table.

Checking her watch she frowned as she realised that Chris was late, with orbing he should have been able to get here before her, even with his stop over at Chase's.

She didn't wait for long before Chris and Chase walked into the café.

Phoebe asked the waitress to wait while the two came over.

After they ordered they sat there in an awkward silence.

Phoebe took the chance to study Chase while he attempted to avoid eye contact with her.

"Aunt Phoebe?" Chris' voice made her look away.

"You looked like you were going to eat him or something" Chris said the waitress standing beside him nodding in agreement.

Phoebe blushed as Chase shifted uncomfortably "I just wanted to see who captured my nephew's heart" she exclaimed "Aren't I allowed to get a little over protective?"

The waitress giggled softly as she set down their food "Nothing wrong with that Phoebe" she said with a wink "I know if such a good looking young man was hanging around my son I would be over protective too".

Phoebe beamed at her friend as before she stuck her tongue out at Chris "See!" she pointed out "Even Marge agrees with me".

Chris rolled his eyes "Marge is still ignoring her son's repeating attempts to marry me when we're young" he argued.

Phoebe saw Chase's eyes narrow at that "Do I have to worry about this?" he asked carefully.

Chris snorted "Andy is 4, so you're fine" he assured him.

Chase pouted looking hurt "I'm only fine? Does that mean I'm just a distraction until Andy becomes of age?"

"No! No!" Chris blurted "You're wonderful! And I'm very much in love with you!" he tried to correct himself.

Chase smirked looking smug "I know" he admitted "I just need my loving followers to remind me repetitively".

Chris glared at Chase when he realised he was being played.

Chase pouted and sent Chris the puppy dog eyes making him melt and smile lovingly.

Phoebe couldn't help but snort in laughter as another memory came to her mind.

**0-0-0-Flashback-0-0-0**

"**Just relax Paige" Phoebe begged as she dragged her younger sister into a café "Chris will be fine, that man isn't out to hurt him or anything".**

"**But how do you know that?" Paige reminded her again as Phoebe ordered for them.**

**Phoebe rolled her eyes "Why do you think I dragged you out here for?" she said exasperated "I wanted to talk to you with Piper or Leo nearby".**

**Paige frowned as they sat down "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked confused by her sister's cryptic words.**

**Phoebe looked around "Empath potions only block normal emotions" she explained "Strong powerful emotions aren't affected by it. The love between Leo and Piper, for example, even though they have broken up they still love each other just as much as when they were together".**

**Paige nodded at her, her face completely blank.**

"**You're got no idea what I'm saying do you?" Phoebe said slowly as she noticed Paige's complete lack of response".**

**Paige shrugged her cheeks tinging pink slightly "Piper and Leo's relationship was kind of a random topic" she admitted "I got lost".**

**Phoebe sighed "Piper and Leo's relationship was the key point" she explained.**

**Paige looked at her blankly again "I thought we were here to talk about Chris and Mr. Tall, Dark, and Hybrid" she asked confused.**

**Phoebe sighed lowering her face into her palms.**

"**In fact I've got no idea how Piper and Leo has any relevance to the two of them" Paige added as a waitress set down their coffees.**

**Phoebe sighed again and waited till the waitress was out of ear shot "Okay, Empath potions can't block strong feelings of love, you with me?" she asked.**

**Paige nodded slowly.**

"**Chris has taken an Empath blocking potion" she continued "The Darklighter has not".**

**Paige blinked at her.**

"**So Chris is in love?" Paige finally asked her.**

"**Yes" Phoebe said happy that Paige had understood.**

"**So?"**

**Phoebe let her head drop onto the table.**

"**Paige" she said slowly.**

**Paige lifted her hands up "Sorry!" she apologized "Chris is in love, big deal!"**

**Phoebe glared at her younger sister "First, being in love IS a big deal" she said sternly.**

"**Alright yes" Paige admitted "But it's Chris, so I don't really care".**

**Phoebe's face fell "Okay then" she said shocked at Paige's attitude.**

"**Well?" Paige asked after Phoebe said nothing else and just drank her coffee.**

"**Well what?" Phoebe asked stubbornly.**

"**Chris is in love?" Paige prompted her.**

**Phoebe blinked at her.**

"**So?" she asked her voice empty of emotion.**

**Paige looked at her confused.**

"**You were just all excited about Chris being in love" Paige reminded her.**

**Phoebe nodded "I was" she admitted "But you don't care, so I'm not going to give away something that you can use against him when you agree with Piper next time she votes for just vanquishing Chris".**

**Paige's jaw dropped "I would never do that!" she exclaimed in a hurt voice.**

**Phoebe glared at her "You were all for it yesterday" she pointed making Paige blush.**

**Paige opened her mouth to argue but Phoebe's eyes were drawn to something behind her.**

**Chris and the Darklighter were sitting on the other side of the café next to each other.**

**As she watched the Darklighter pouted and formed a puppy dog expression, Chris swooned and smiled at him.**

**Phoebe was shocked that Chris was not only smiling but that he wasn't hiding the love on his face.**

**She almost cried when she extended her Empathy to sense the two and was hit with the strength of their feelings for each other.**

"**Phoebe! Are you even listening to me?" Paige called out.**

**Chris and the Darklighter looked over to see her, and Phoebe winced as Chris' face became blank again.**

"**What Paige?" she snapped as the two men finished their coffees and hurried out.**

"**What Paige? I've been talking for the last 5 minutes and you're been ignoring me" Paige said annoyed.**

**Phoebe glared at her as she downed what was left of her coffee "Well excuse me" she snapped making Paige flinch back in shock "I was actually just watching Chris and our mystery guest sitting over there talking".**

**Ignoring Paige's questions she swung her handbag over her shoulder and left the café looking around, but as she expected there was no sign of either man.**

**0-0-0-Flashback-0-0-0**

"Aunt Phoebe?" Chris asked her carefully.

"Hmm?" Phoebe asked as she noticed the two boys staring at her.

"You've been staring at nothing for a while now" Chris said while Chase looked at her oddly.

Blushing lightly Phoebe shrugged "I was lost in memory" she said.

Chris nodded while Chase just looked at her even more oddly.

"So Chase" Phoebe said "Where did you meet Chris?" she asked.

Chase cast Chris a quick glance "We met here actually" he answered.

Phoebe smiled with a nod "The food here is lovely isn't it?"

Chase nodded "We had our first date here, we actually come here a lot" he said with a shy smile.

Phoebe grinned at him "So what was your first date like?" she asked excitedly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Charmed.**

**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Okay, Chris is lying to us" Phoebe announced as she walked into the attic.

Piper and Leo instantly looked away from Paige's speech to stare at Phoebe at the mention of their son.

"About what?" Leo asked confused.

"Chase" Phoebe said.

"Oh Chase is so sweet" Piper instantly cooed "He's so adorable".

Phoebe stared at Piper in shock "What" she asked bluntly.

Piper rolled her eyes "Oh I ran into him at the grocery store, he was picking up supplies for dinner" she explained "I didn't think that Chris would like someone so shy" she added.

"Where did Chase say they met?" Phoebe asked.

"Movies" Paige said. "Party" Piper answered.

The two sisters looked at each other in confusion.

"That's strange" Phoebe said innocently "I just came from lunch with the two of them and Chase said they met at the Whitelighter".

Piper grinned at Leo at the mention of the café named after them before her grin fell "Wait what?" she asked frowning at Phoebe.

Phoebe looked at Paige "You felt something when you sensed him didn't you?" she asked.

Paige nodded instantly but didn't answer when Piper glared at her.

"Forget about Piper" Phoebe said dismissively ignoring Piper's huff "He felt Evil didn't he?" she asked bluntly.

Paige nodded "He did" she confirmed "But he's also marked to become a Darklighter" she pointed out.

Phoebe shook her head "How much did you remember about when Chase came back in time?" she asked them.

They all frowned as they thought "Chris opened the portal; Chase fell out with Melinda; Chase killed Melinda; Chris and Chase spoke; Chris and Chase orbed out" Piper listed making Paige nod in confirmation.

"So you don't remember my Empathy evolving?" Phoebe asked them slowly "You don't remember me finding out Chris was a Witchlighter?"

Her sisters frowned and shook their heads.

Phoebe turned to Leo "Do you remember me discovering Chris was a Witchlighter?" she asked him curiously.

Leo thought for a moment and shook his head "I don't" he denied.

Phoebe sighed "My Empathy evolved so that I could sense a person's morality, whether they were evil or good" she explained hoping one of them would remember "I called you down Leo to ask you a question, and you asked if we met the Darklighter Hybrid. Echoes of Pure Good and Evil?" she asked, hoping to remind one of them.

Phoebe's eyebrows rose as Leo cursed loudly.

"It's impossible for someone to become a Darklighter Hybrid" Leo said slowly "The only way to be one is to be born one".

Piper and Paige gasped as their memories came flooding back.

"But this means that Chase is" Piper said before drifting off.

"Evil" Paige finished slowly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chris swore as he ducked under a fireball.

He thrust his hand out throwing the demon into the cave wall causing him to erupt into flames before vanishing.

"Chase!" Chris yelled as he rolled under another fireball.

He waved his hand swatting a fireball away from him and into another demon instead.

A flash of black beside him had him dropping to the floor moments before his boyfriend dropped down beside him, his crossbow appearing with a flash.

He quickly fired it, hitting a demon in the chest vanquishing him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chase yelled angrily at him as they rolled apart.

"Vanquish gone wrong!" Chris snapped as he threw another fireball back at a demon "What does it look like?"

He heard a twang as Chase's crossbow fired again "Looks like you're auditioning for 'Underworlds next Dead Witch'" he snarled back sarcastically as he reloaded his crossbow.

"Fuck!" Chris heard Chase scream before a swirl of black orbs appeared next to him again "Well you certainly got their attention" Chase said angrily.

Chris spun in time to raise a force field against the jet of fire headed straight for them.

"Porlzhar?" Chris asked hopefully making Chase glare at him.

"Yes Porlzhar" he agreed darkly "Polzhar and his apprentice".

Chris swore as he had to increase the energy to the force field to stop Porlzhar from breaking through.

"The moment I drop this field I'll say the vanquishing spell, can you distract him?" Chris asked Chase.

Chase glared at him "There is NO vanquish for Porlzhar" he corrected "We're fucked without the Charmed Ones".

Chris swore again as his mind raced for alternatives "Listen" he ordered "Grab my arm and orb us out, I'll then orb you to the Manor and we can do the whole 'A demon is after my boyfriend to get to me' story a little earlier than we planned".

Chase rolled his eyes as he grabbed Chris' arm and started feeding him energy to keep the force field up "Then your parents will look at me too closely and we can't risk that yet" he argued "And besides there is NO vanquish for Porlzhar remember, the Charmed Ones will have to write one, and that will take too much time".

Chris opened his mouth to argue but snapped it shut as he felt his body prepare to orb against his will.

With a swirl of black orbs they appeared behind Porlzhar and his apprentice, Chase still gripping his wrist.

"_Ancient waters, wave and tide._

_From settled near and to gathered here_

_Quench this demon's flame inside."_

Chris let out an explosive sigh of relief as Chase's spell vanquished the Demon of Fire and his apprentice.

They both swore as with a pillar of flame Porlzhar reappeared.

"Your place" Chase blurted making Chris nod as they disappeared into a swirl of blue orbs.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Piper looked up from the notepad she was writing a vanquishing spell on as the sound of orbs filled the room.

She stood as Chris formed holding onto Chase's arm.

The Charmed Ones and Leo watched as Chase shoved Chris away and stumbled back tripping over a box on the floor as he scrabbled backwards.

"What the fuck?" Chase shouted "What was. How did. What ARE you?"

Piper winced at the same time Chris did.

"Listen Chase" Chris said trying to soothe his boyfriend "Please relax, I promise I'll explain everything".

Chase leapt to his feet and ran back as Chris approached him "Stay away from me demon" he warned.

Chris kept walking forwards "Chase, look" he said spreading his arms "It's still me, I'm not a demon" he assured him.

Chase stumbled back again and darted to the side trying to keep away from Chris "And why should I believe you? You've been lying to me!" he yelled, not noticing the others in the room.

"Chase, that man was a demon, he was trying to kill you" Chris explained "He goes after the loved ones of good Witches and barters their lives for the Witches. They get set free if they kill the Witch and give him their powers".

Chase snorted in disbelief, fear still evident on his face "Bullshit" he snapped before freezing as he looked down in horror at the open Book of Shadows in front of him.

His eyes darted over the entry "That's him" he yelled pointing at the page.

"Porlzhar?" Paige suddenly asked making Chris jump and Chase yelp as he stumbled back noticing the other four in the room.

"You've met Porlzhar?" Paige asked stepping towards Chase pointing at the Book.

Chase's wide eyes darted over them all before he nodded.

He stepped forward eyeing the distance between the two of them and reached for the book, his hand hovering just over it as he quickly read the entry again.

"It says he may take an apprentice" Chase read out "A Firestarter or power Pyrokinetic, which explains who he had with him".

Phoebe, Paige, and Leo all cried out as Chase reached out again and touched the book.

Chase's eyes widened as the book glowed suddenly, the glow reaching out to encompass his body.

He jerked his hand back the moment the glow faded and his eyes sought out Chris'.

"What the hell just happened?" Chase asked.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Charmed.**

**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**Just a warning that this story is mainly going to be from the Charmed One's and Leo's POVs. So if things don't add up it might just be because the sisters/Leo don't know about something happening.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Chase's eyes widened as the book glowed suddenly, the glow reaching out to encompass his body._

_He jerked his hand back the moment the glow faded and his eyes sought out Chris'._

"_What the hell just happened?" Chase asked._

Chase blinked as Chris just stared in shock.

Chase suddenly screamed and collapsed to the floor thrashing.

Chris ran forward his hands instantly stretching out, golden light flooding over Chase's thrashing body.

"Dad!" he called when nothing happened, Leo darted forward and gripped Chris' hand his hand hovering over Chase as he tried to heal him.

"He has had his powers blocked" Leo said slowly "The Book is removing the blocks".

Chris looked up with panicked eyes "What can we do?" he asked quickly.

Leo shook his head slowly "We can't do anything" he said slowly "It needs to happen on its own".

Chris reached out and picked Chase up, struggling as Chase kept thrashing "I'm taking him to my room" he announced as he disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Phoebe?" Piper asked the moment Chris left.

Phoebe frowned "Their emotions were real" she said slowly "I don't understand, one minute Chase feels evil and the next he doesn't".

Leo nodded "His Darklighter half was blocked" he told them "So was his Witch half".

"So he wasn't aware of his powers then?" Piper asked carefully.

"Chris said he knew Chase was a Dark-Witchlighter though" Phoebe pointed out.

"That doesn't mean that _Chase_ knew he was a Dark-Witchlighter though" Paige argued "Chris' sensing abilities work just like mine, he would have known that Chase was half-Darklighter but sensed that Chase wasn't evil".

Piper nodded curtly "Then we won't treat him any differently" she decided "He's as much a victim as any other innocent we have to deal with".

She looked around and saw her family nodding in agreement.

She nodded again and headed towards the door "I'm going to check on them then go make some food in case they are hungry" she said over her shoulder as she left the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chase stirred groaning, pulling Chris' attention to him straight away.

Chris smiled softly as Chase just turned in his arms and buried himself deeper in Chris' embrace.

"Chase" he called softly "Wake up".

Chase blinked sleepily at Chris "What happened?" he mumbled.

Chris winced "You touched the Book" he said slowly making Chase look at him in confusion. "The Book of Shadows" Chris clarified "It broke through the blocks on your powers" he explained as a knocking came on the door.

Chris saw his mother stick her head in the door and smile when she saw Chase was awake "If you two can join us downstairs" she said "We'll explain everything over lunch" she paused as she saw Chase quickly pull out of Chris' arms as he saw her "Chase, we don't care if you two are dating" she said firmly "Don't feel you can't show affection around us".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Piper smiled again as Chase ducked his head down and blushed.

She nodded to Chris and quietly closed the door.

She padded down the hallway and started descending the stairs.

Piper nodded to her sisters when she re-entered the sitting room.

"He's still shy" she said "It's actually kind of cute".

Leo rolled his eyes as Piper sat down next to him but didn't say anything.

"Will they be coming down?" Phoebe asked her.

Piper nodded and was about to answer when a swirl of black orbs appeared in front of her.

Her hands flicked up but she froze as she heard a yelp as Chase stumbled out of the orbs and fell onto his arse.

Heavy footsteps sounded from the staircase as Chris ran down the stairs and barrelled into the room.

"What the fuck just happened?" Chase asked Chris in shock.

"Language" Piper instinctively scolded making Chase blush and mutter an apology instantly.

"What just happened?" Chase repeated minus the swear words.

Chris looked sheepish "You orbed" he answered making Chase blink at him.

"That doesn't help at all" Chase pointed out.

Chris rolled his eyes "You were thinking about the sitting room and wanted to be there, so your magic teleported you here" he explained.

Chase shot to his feet "Magic?" he asked looking around at the others "I don't have magic though".

"Chase honey" Piper called, noticing the wince on his face at the term of endearment "Can you two sit down? We'll explain everything, I promise".

Chase looked to Chris who nodded and allowed himself to be herded to the free couch.

"Alright" Chase said slowly "Don't hold anything back".

Piper nodded but Phoebe interrupted her.

"You're a half-breed Witch-Darklighter" she blurted.

Chase stared at her while everyone else sighed and looked at her with annoyance.

"Because I know what those are" Chase said confused.

"Darklighters are Angels" Phoebe said making Chase sigh in relief "But only Evil" she added.

Chase stared at her as he paled.

"Aunt Phoebe" Chris said slowly "Shut up".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chase ran his hand through his hair.

"So let me get this straight" he said exhaling loudly "I'm an Evil half-Angel with magical powers whose job is to hunt down people like my boyfriend and kill him?" he asked.

"I wouldn't put it like that" Chris said with a wince "You're not Evil, and your kind generally do hunt down Whitelighters, but there has never been a Hybrid Darklighter before" he corrected.

Chase nodded slowly "Alright" he said.

Piper stared at him "Alright?" she asked confused "That's it? You're not going to panic about this?"

Chase blinked at her "Should I be?" he asked equally confused.

Piper glanced at her family before they all nodded slowly.

"Most people do" Phoebe pointed out.

Chase nodded slowly again "Okay" he said.

They stared at him before his face twisted into a grimace and he burst into black orbs.

Piper's jaw dropped as she stared at where Chase had been sitting.

"He's picking up orbing faster than I did" Paige said pouting.

Chris frowned "I don't think he did that" he said slowly "I can't sense him".

Piper's eyes widened "Would the Darklighter Elders be able to summon him?" she asked concerned.

"Do Darklighters even have Elders?" Phoebe interrupted Paige nodding in agreement.

Leo nodded "They call them Harbingers" he answered "But they don't have the same power the Elders do. Darklighters aren't as powerful as Whitelighters in the Hierarchy".

"Excuse me" Chris blurted "Can we deal with the fact my boyfriend just got kidnapped please?"

Before anyone could answer a swirl of black orbs appeared in the room again spitting out Chase who landed on his arse again.

"I just got kidnapped" Chase blurted before looking at Piper "I'm panicking now".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**If you are getting confused about whether Chase already had his powers or not, the answer is that he did. Most of his powers were blocked however, leaving him Orbing and his Crossbow, he also had a 'party trick' that Chase will mention later and spell casting. When the blocks were removed it allowed the Darklighter Elders (Harbingers in my world) to sense him and pull him to them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Charmed.**

**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**Okay, so I've written up to Chapter 10, so I'm going to post Chapters 7 and 8 now.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Piper leapt to her feet at Chase's announcement.

As she and her sister sprung into actions Chase squeaked and disappeared in a swirl of black orbs again.

Chris stared in shock at where Chase had been sitting "Was that him or the Harbingers?" he asked confused.

A smash sounded in the kitchen as Chase ran into the room "Demons!" He yelled.

Piper didn't need another warning as several Darklighters orbed into the room, looking shocked at the sight of the Charmed Ones.

They took out the Darklighters easily as more Darklighters kept orbing in.

As the last Darklighter was vanquished by Paige, Piper looked around.

"Chase?" she called not seeing him anywhere.

Chase's head of black curls popped up from behind the couch.

"I blame all this on you" Chase said darkly glaring at Chris who winced.

"It's not exactly my fault" Chris defended "How was I to know this would happen?"

Chase shrugged as he stood slowly looking around cautiously.

"That fire demon thing was after you" he reminded him "I would never have touched the Book if you hadn't had to bring me here".

Piper was about to interrupt their argument when Chase squeaked again and scrunched his face up in concentration.

Piper's jaw dropped when Chase started floating in the air a pillar of black orbs spiralling around him.

She saw Chris dart forward and reach into the pillar hissing at the black orbs hitting his skin before he grasped Chase's wrist and pulled him out of the pillar.

"Leo" Piper ordered as she caught sight of the burns on Chris' arm.

"Shi- Uh, What that me?" Chase asked staring at Chris' arm in shock.

Chris winced as Leo grabbed his arm and healed the burns "It wasn't your fault" Chris tried to comfort him "The Harbingers were trying to summon you again".

"Chris, stay with Chase, orb him out if anyone comes after him again" Piper instructed him "Leo, you go up there and talk to the other Elders, see what they can tell us. We'll go upstairs and check the Book".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Phoebe silently descended the stairs as she went to get Chris and Chase to go over their plan.

"I still think you're laying it on a little thick" she froze as she heard Chris' voice.

She quickly padded down the stairs and peered around the corner into the kitchen.

Chase was sitting on the bench was Chris sat at the island counter.

Chase shrugged "They're Witches" he pointed out "Not Actors, they have no idea".

Chris rolled his eyes "They're going to catch us soon" he warned "We should count our loses, especially now the Harbingers can sense you".

Chase shrugged again, his feet swinging "The Book gave me my full powers" he reminded him "Give me time to train them and I can vanquish the Harbingers".

Chris stood angrily "The Harbingers aren't some low level demon that you can just vanquish with a wave of your hand" he snapped "They are powerful, more so than you".

Chase slid off the bench to stand nose to nose with Chris "I swore I would not rest until the Harbingers are dealt with. My Wiccan powers give me the advantage over them" he spat.

Chris snorted in laughter "Oh yes" he drawled out "Because being able to Astral Project yourself is really going to help against the Thirteen most power Darklighters in history".

Phoebe's eyes widened as a crossbow appeared in Chase's hands resting against Chris's throat almost casually.

She almost gasped when a second Chase appeared in a pulse of black light, similar to the way Phoebe remembered Prue projecting.

Chris' eyes widened as the Astral Chase pressed his crossbow against the back of his head.

"What's the matter?" Chase asked smugly as Chris glared at him.

"Now my powers are unblocked I'm much much more powerful than before" The Astral Chase finished.

Astral Chase disappeared in the same pulse of black light as Chase smirked.

"I love you Chris" Chase said "But never think I cannot or will not protect you. I may be a kind quiet guy, but I will do _anything_ to keep you safe" Chase finished in a snarl.

Phoebe watched as Chris' face softened at Chase's declaration and he leaned forward the small distance between them to press a soft kiss against Chase's lips.

"I may not have your power levels or range" Chase said softly "But I know how to use what I already have, and I can use them well".

Phoebe darted backwards so the boys wouldn't see her as Piper and Paige's footsteps thundered down the stairs.

She quickly gestured for her sisters to be quiet as she silently ran up to meet them.

"Pretend I was with you the whole time" Phoebe whispered making Piper and Paige frown.

The three sisters moved as one down the stairs and entered the kitchen to see Chase sitting at the island counter glaring at the basement door and Chris rummaging through the fridge.

"Chris" Chase warned as he began to disappear in a swirl of black orbs.

Chris just reached over his shoulder and made a fist and pointed back to Chase's seat, catching Chase's orbs and forcing him back onto the stool.

Chase looked up to see them watching him. He raised his hand to point to hand at the basement door.

"Something is down there" he said uncertainly "And it really doesn't like me".

Paige snorted making everyone look at her.

She looked sheepish before she began explaining

**0-0-0-Flashback-0-0-0**

**Paige orbed into the Manor to freeze at the sight of Chris and the Darklighter-Witch in the kitchen.**

"**The bastard is taunting me again" The Darklighter muttered glaring at the basement door.**

**Chris snorted as he closed the fridge "Don't let it get under your skin" he said "He's just trying to piss you off".**

**The Darklighter nodded before glaring even more darkly at the door "That's not true!" he snarled.**

"**Chase!" Chris snapped making the Darklighter, Chase, pout at him. "Stop encouraging him" Chris ordered.**

**Chase glared at the door "But he said I was your bit-" he whined only to be cut off by Chris.**

"**Chase" Chris said warningly.**

**Chase sighed and glared alternatively between the door and Chris "Fine" he muttered "But if he shows up I'm going to kill the bastard".**

**Chris nodded a fond smile on his face "Whatever you say" Chris agreed "Just remember one thing" he pointed out as he gathered the rest of what Paige recognised as potion ingredients.**

"**What?" Chase asked with a frown.**

**Chris quickly pressed a kiss to Chase's lips.**

"**You **_**are**_** my bitch" he said smirking before he disappeared in swirl of blue orbs.**

**Chase glared at where Chris had been standing before shrugging.**

"**You don't hear me complaining" he muttered to himself before disappearing in an explosion of black orbs.**

**0-0-0-End Flashback-0-0-0**

Piper and Phoebe chuckled as Chase blushed while Chris just looked smug.

"Some things never change then" Chris said happily.

Chase blinked at him "The bastard in the basement still doesn't like me?" he asked.

Chris smirked "That too" he admitted "What I meant is that you're still my bit-" he was cut off by Piper's cough.

"Watch your language young man" Piper warned him her eyes narrowing.

"Sorry Mom" Chris mumbled blushing.

Chase sniggered and smirked at Chris "Momma's boy" he muttered making Chris glare at him.

"Yeah?" Chris challenged "Well at least I had a Mom".

The sisters froze at that waiting for Chase to reply.

Chase merely raised his eyebrows "Both my Dads could kick Piper's arse any day" he said proudly.

The sisters let out matching sighs of relief as Chase didn't react negatively.

"Boys" Piper interrupted before Chris could argue back "We've got a plan to deal with the Harbingers" she explained.

Chris slid onto the stool next to Chase and waited.

Piper nodded "Alright, this is what we're going to do" she began.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Charmed.**

**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chase winced as the knife cut his palm.

He inhaled deeply before placing the small crystal onto his cut palm, covering it in his blood.

"_Invoke the power of blood_

_To stop unwilling magicks flood_

_Hide me from those with dark intent_

_Leave me no magical scent"_

He chanted slowly, gripping the crystal tightly.

The crystal in Chase's hand glowed brightly before the blood was absorbed by it and his palm healed.

Piper stepped forward and handed Chase a small chain which Chase threaded through the hole drilled in the crystal.

Chris reached out and clipped it around Chase's neck, where it glowed again and the chain's seam vanished.

"Did it work?" Chase asked hopefully.

Paige frowned then shook her head "No, I can still sense you" she said sadly.

"You don't have dark intent though" Phoebe pointed out, the first words she had spoken since she had entered the kitchen earlier.

Chase looked down at the small crystal hanging around his neck before he tucked it into his shirt "We'll have to wait and see then" he muttered.

"Why don't you boys go downstairs and eat" Phoebe suggested "We'll look up some information about Porlzhar so we can vanquish him before he hurts anyone".

Chris nodded and grabbed Chase's hand before orbing them downstairs.

"Alright" Phoebe said instantly "We were wrong, Chase is evil".

Piper and Paige looked at her with annoyance.

"Just listen" Phoebe said raising her hand as they tried to argue "I went down to get them when I hurt them talking" she begun.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Uh dude?" a voice asked as Chris and Chase reappeared in the sitting room making Chris spin around.

"Wyatt" Chris said spotting his brother staring at Chase in confusion.

"Whoa" he said quickly "He's with me".

Wyatt paused, his hand still raised to blow Chase up "Dude, Darklighter" he said confused.

"Dark-Witchlighter" Chase corrected.

Chris glared at Chase for interrupting "His powers just got unblocked today, he's not evil" Chris explained.

Wyatt didn't lower his hand "Doesn't explain why you're holding hands" he pointed out.

Chase blushed and yanked his hand back while Chris winced.

"Shit" Chris muttered combing his hand through his hair.

"Chase" Chris said "This is Wyatt Halliwell, my older brother" he introduced "Wyatt, this is Chase. My boyfriend".

Wyatt looked at Chris in shock "You're gay?" he asked his voice raising.

Chris winced again and nodded "Yes".

Wyatt stared at him then at Chase who was standing there looking awkward.

"Alright" Wyatt said suddenly with a shrug and turning back to his sandwich.

"Alright?" Chris asked confused "That's it?"

Chase snorted "I've heard a lot of that recently" he muttered.

Wyatt shrugged again "I'm more concerned about the whole Dark-Witchlighter part to be honest" Wyatt explained "I was pretty certain you were gay anyway".

Chris stared at him as Chase disappeared in a swirl of black orbs reappearing on a couch.

Chase swore "It's going to take a lot of practice to get that under control" he muttered.

Chris looked back to Wyatt who was watching Chase with an odd look on his face.

"Shouldn't a good Darklighter's orbs be blue?" Wyatt asked curiously "Ours turn black when we get corrupted by evil" he pointed out.

Chris snorted "With the way he steals the covers he can't be good" he mutter throwing himself onto the couch next to Chase, who instantly shifted so he was leaning against Chris' side.

Wyatt laughed as Chase looked smug and was about to answer when Chase yelped suddenly.

"What?" Chris asked concerned.

Chase just looked horrified and ran into the kitchen.

Chris and Wyatt followed him to see a second Chase looking around.

"How the hell did I do this?" Chase muttered.

Second Chase disappeared in a pulse of black light leaving just the First Chase.

"Astral Projection" Chris said in explanation, answering Wyatt's unasked question.

"How did he Project himself and stay awake?" Wyatt asked "Even Prue can't do that, neither one could".

"Magic?" Chase answered hopefully earning a snort from Wyatt.

"Try do it again" Wyatt told him.

Chase frowned, concentrating. His eye started twitching "I've got no idea what I'm doing" he admitted.

Wyatt opened his mouth to speak when Chase's eyes widened.

"Hi me!" Astral Chase shouted sticking his head through the laundry door.

"Try orbing" Wyatt instructed.

"This is so weird" Both Chases muttered.

Both Chases disappeared in a swirl of black orbs.

A single swirl of black orbs appeared on the other side of the kitchen puffing slightly.

"That hurt" he muttered his hand coming up to rub his temple.

"Where is other you?" Wyatt asked him curiously, not seeing Astral Chase reappearing.

Chase shook his head "I couldn't keep him separate during the orb" he explained.

"Why is Dad glaring at you?" Wyatt asked suddenly looking towards the staircase.

Chris looked over to find Leo glaring at him.

"Why is it that I went Up There to ask about Chase, and instead get told off because my youngest son went demon hunting and pissed of a very powerful fire elemental?" he asked sarcastically as he stalked into the kitchen.

Astral Chase appeared beside Chris and smacked him around the head "So it's your fault that he came after me then" he said annoyed before he disappeared again.

Leo frowned and looked over at Chase who was blinking rapidly "That is so cool" he muttered.

"You have Astral Projection?" he asked Chase.

Chase nodded "So I'm told" he agreed before frowning as he concentrated before grinning at Leo.

Leo frowned at the sudden grin.

His hand came up to brush through his hair as his scalp itched. He grimaced as his scalp kept itching.

He turned around to see Chase standing there with a salt shaker in his hand looking guilty before disappearing.

Leo's hands brushed through his hair trying to dislodge the salt in his hair as he glared at Chase who looked unrepentant as he put the salt shaker back down.

"Dad, Chase remains awake when he Projects" Chris told his father making Leo's eyebrows raise in interest.

"Really?" he asked curiously "What's it like being in two places at once?"

Chase grimaced "It feels really weird, I think for us both and I need to make sure only one arm moves instead of both of them" he explained.

Leo nodded in understanding "Makes sense. Can you use your other powers?" he asked.

Chase frowned "I tried orbing, but only I reappeared" he answered.

"Have you tried making your Astral-self orb instead of both of you?" Leo asked.

Chase paused before he frowned in concentration as Astral Chase appeared beside him.

Astral Chase disappeared in a swirl of black orbs making Chase gasp in pain and stagger against the kitchen bench.

"Okay, no I can't" he gasped out as he panted.

"You can have two forms active at once but you can't use your powers in them" Leo mused aloud "Strange, normally people can use their powers in Astral form before they can have two sentient forms at once".

Chase shrugged "I've got no idea. It feels familiar though" he admitted.

Leo nodded "If your powers were bound as a child then it would make sense that you had used them when you were younger".

Chase shrugged again before he grimaced and turned to face the door to the basement "Can someone shut him up?" he asked frustrated.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Charmed.**

**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Piper was shocked to open the door the next morning to see Chase standing there.

"Chase" she exclaimed, her mind instantly rushing back to what Phoebe had told her and then what Leo and the Elders had confirmed.

Chase looked sheepishly at her "Uh, hi Piper" he said "I didn't know where else to go" he admitted "You guys are the only people I know who actually know about this stuff".

Piper blinked then stepped back "Oh sorry" she apologized gesturing for Chase to come in "No, it's no problem, you're always welcome here" she said ushering him inside.

She frowned as the cold air rushed in and made her shiver.

"You didn't walk all the way here did you?" she asked crossly, her maternal instincts kicking in.

Chase shook his head as she herded him into the kitchen where she was cooking breakfast "No Ma'am" he denied "I orbed into the shed and walked around" he explained.

She couldn't resist shooting a strange glance at Chase at his explanation "You've been in the shed a lot then?" she asked.

Chase nodded, staring at the basement door with a hurt look on his face.

"Chris usually dragged me in there after we had a date" Chase explained absently.

Piper's eyebrows rose as Chase looked horrified.

"I mean, um, oops?" Chase said weakly as he blushed.

Piper couldn't fight back the smile that formed on her face at that "I remember what it was to be young and in love" she admitted waving a hand dismissively.

Piper turned back to her cooking as Chase watched her.

"So Leo tells me you can Astral Project?" Piper asked curiously, wondering if he would lie about it.

"Leo tells you correctly" two voices said on either side of her making her jump.

She looked between the two sheepish looking Chases with a critical eye.

The one on her left was slightly blurry, and at times she could see parts of his body shimmer.

Moments later the Chase on her left disappeared.

"Sorry about scaring you" Chase apologized "I can, Astral Project, that is. I can't keep us both here for too long, but if I fall asleep while I do it I can last longer".

Piper nodded "I saw Prue keep both forms awake once, she was exhausted afterwards" she said.

Chase winced "It takes a lot of energy?" he agreed "I usually don't have both forms solid, its difficult".

Piper shrugged and turned back to her cooking "In time you may find it easier" she explained.

Chase was about to answer when he frowned and looked at the basement door "What is down there?" he asked curiously "Because whatever it is really enjoys insulting me".

Piper froze as she remembered that the Nexus was accessed down in the basement.

Phoebe's words from yesterday floated through her head "Chase is after power. He's using us to gain enough power to take out the Harbingers".

"We have a demon trapped down there" Piper said.

Chase frowned again "He's a dickhead" he said.

Piper's eyebrows widened as Chase yelped, she looked down at her hand in shock.

"Language" she said warningly as Chase eyed the hand she had smacked him with warily.

Chase winced "Sorry" he muttered.

"Uh anyway" Chase said rubbing the back of his head where she had hit him "I wanted to ask you a few things".

Piper nodded "What things?" she asked.

"Well, uh, can Evil behave Good if it suits them?" Chase asked.

Piper almost snorted at the irony of Chase's words "Yes" she said instantly "Evil is very good at that".

She saw Chase wince out of the corner of her eye.

"Well then what should I do about someone like that?" Chase questioned.

Piper turned to him and looked him in the eye "Vanquish him" she said bluntly, spotting the emotion that flashed through his eyes almost too fast to see.

Chase nodded slowly "A Darklighter orbed into my room last night" he said "He said he was going to be my trainer, and that he was ordered to spy on me. He claims he wasn't going to because I was the better option to work for".

Piper eyed him for a moment before nodding "He'll use you until it no longer suits him, then he'll either kill you himself or lead you into an ambush" she agreed.

"What do I do?" Chase asked her "I need the training, but I can't trust him to teach me properly. Especially since he wants me to practice on innocents".

"I can take you with me to the Underworld" Chris' voice said from the staircase making them both turn and see him as he walked into the kitchen "You can practice on demons instead" Chris added.

Piper watched as he stepped closer to Chase and gave him a kiss making Chase blush and look at her.

"That will work" Piper agreed, not happy about Chris being alone with Chase around demons "But only after he receives some training" she ordered making Chris nod.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Piper joined Phoebe as she stood at the doorway of the sitting room watching as Paige tried to teach Chase about spell writing.

"Chase keeps complaining about something in the basement insulting him" she whispered to her sister.

Phoebe looked at her "You think he's hearing the Woogyman?" she asked concerned.

Piper shook her head "I think he's fishing for an excuse to get to the Nexus" she explained.

Phoebe nodded slowly "Should we make a pre-emptive strike?" she asked softly.

Piper smiled at Chase as he looked up and saw them both by the door.

She waited till Chase's attention was grabbed by Paige who started pointing at parts of the spell he wrote before she started speaking again.

"I don't want to vanquish him" she "I do think we should find a way to stop him from getting to the Nexus though" Piper mused.

Phoebe nodded "I'll go try write a spell" she said "One to stop Chase from using the Nexus?" she asked.

Piper shrugged "One to stop him from him from releasing the Nexus" she corrected "We don't want him to even release it, for all we know it could possess someone else".

Phoebe nodded curtly "I'll find you when it's done" she told her before she headed up to the attic.

Piper turned back to Chase as he began chanting.

"_Sunshine, Daisies, Butter mellow._

_Turn this stupid red mat yellow"_

Piper blinked in confusion before her favourite rug turned a vile neon yellow colour.

She growled in anger as Paige started scolding Chase.

"I don't care! 'Everyone loves Harry Potter' is not an excuse to walk around changing people's rugs into ugly monstrosities!" Paige yelled.

"I know!" Chase defended "I'll change it back, I wasn't expecting it to be so ugly".

Paige glared at him "This is my favourite rug" she announced "If you can fix it then I'll dye it red with your blood".

Both Piper and Chase stared at Paige in shock.

"That's kind of blood thirsty for a half-angel" Chase pointed out.

Paige glared at him again "And that's an ugly yellow" she pointed out "What are you going to do about it?"

Chase gulped and turned back to look at the rug.

"_Cherries, Roses, a Ginger's head._

_Turn this rug back to its old red"_

Piper let out a sigh of relief as the rug turned back to its normal red colour.

"It actually looks cleaner than it has in years" Paige muttered before she turned to glare at Chase again "And what's wrong with gingers?" she asked angrily.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Charmed.**

**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**Okay, so my Muse has decided "Fuck Harry Potter" and not in the good way. I've been directed towards writing Charmed instead, so I'm just going to go with the flow and hope that my Muse will consider allowing me to write a Harry/Chris story one day.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Your Aunt is crazy" Chase exclaimed as he threw himself onto the couch in the attic, curling into Chris' side instantly.

"Hey!" Phoebe cried out from where she was looking through the book.

"The other Aunt" Chase corrected "Paige is absolutely insane".

Phoebe paused before nodding "Yup, she is" she agreed.

Chris looked down on Chase as he snuggled under his arm "You did change our favourite rug yellow" he pointed out.

Chase blinked at him in confusion "Freaks" he declared "All of you are freaks. No one can get that attached to a rug".

"But it's a lovely rug" Phoebe argued.

Chase stared at her before nodding "That just proves my point" he declared "And how did you know I changed it yellow anyway?"

Chris smirked "Aunt Paige has always had a piercing screech" he said while Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Are all Witches this weird or is it just your family?" Chase asked Chris.

Chris paused and frowned as he thought about it.

"No!" Chase whined "You should just be able to say 'It's just us' instantly, having to think about it is bad!"

Chris looked down as his boyfriend buried himself even further into his side "That tickles you know" he pointed out.

Chris jumped as a finger poked harshly into his side "And that hurt" he whined.

Chase removed his head from under Chris' arm "And you're a girl" he retorted "I'm shocked and disgusted at you".

Chris stared at his boyfriend in shock "I'm not a girl!" he squawked out.

Chase grinned before reaching out and tugging his nose "I see no proof" he argued before disappearing in a swirl of black orbs.

Chris blinked and looked over to Phoebe in confusion.

"He was horny" she said bluntly "He wants you to follow him".

Chris grimaced "I didn't want to know that" he pointed out.

Phoebe raised her eyebrow "You didn't want your Aunt to tell you your boyfriend is horny" she corrected "Don't bother making an excuse, just go".

Chris blushed and orbed away without saying a word.

Phoebe smiled before looking back down to the Book of Shadows in front of her.

"I didn't want to know that either" Piper's voice said from the doorway.

Phoebe looked up at her older sister and grinned "Neither did I, I almost had to call Coop" she agreed.

Piper looked at her blankly before realisation dawned on her.

"Gross" Piper said with a grimace.

"You think Coop is hot" Phoebe argued as she wrote something down on the pad she was writing.

"Irrelevant" Piper declared "How's it going?" she asked.

Phoebe sighed "I'm trying to think of a way to stop Chase, but I can't think of anything beyond a magical block between him and the Nexus" she explained.

Piper scrunched her nose up in thought "I don't like it, but it would work" she finally said.

Phoebe nodded and handed her the spell.

Piper looked over it before nodding "Let's call Paige, does Chase need to be here for it to work?" she asked.

Phoebe pulled her phone out and shook her head "No, and since he and Chris are otherwise occupied" they both grimaced at that "I think it's best we do it now".

Piper nodded "I'm happy that Chris has found someone, but thinking about him having sex with another boy is still disturbing" she admitted.

Phoebe shrugged "At least he won't get Chase pregnant" she pointed out.

They grimaced again and turned to walk towards the door but they froze at the doorway.

"Chase won't be able to get pregnant will he?" Phoebe asked slowly.

They stared at each other in shock for a moment before Piper shook her head "Of course not, Magic doesn't work like that" she said firmly "I hope" she added softly as they left the attic.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chase moaned as Chris bit down on his shoulder.

"Disturbing question here" Chase gasped out "Magic doesn't mean I can get pregnant does it?"

Chris stopped and pulled back from Chase's neck looking horrified.

Chase couldn't hold back a snort of laughter at the look on Chris' face as he stood there half-dressed his arms still halfway in his shirt.

"Of course not" Chris said slowly "Magic doesn't work like that".

He leaned forward to capture Chase's lips in a brushing kiss as he tore Chase's shirt buttons off.

"I hope" he added before Chase's hand slipped down his pants distracting him completely.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Do you think it worked?" Paige asked curiously.

"No idea" Phoebe answered shrugging "And hopefully Chase won't have any idea until he tries it".

Paige nodded "Alright then" she said "I'm going to go back to Magic School now".

Piper smiled at her "Go ahead" she said.

Paige nodded and grinned "I didn't know how interesting some of those books could be" she said "Did you know that Male Conjurers can get pregnant?" she asked before disappearing in a swirl of orbs.

Piper and Phoebe stared at each other in horror.

"Chase isn't?" Piper asked slowly.

Phoebe shook her head "No, of course he's not" she said hopefully.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Piper screamed as she saw Chase conjure an apple.

Chase and Chris jumped up from the couch looking around.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked her confused by the lack of demons.

"Are you using condoms?" Piper yelled at them.

Piper marched forward stabbing her finger into Chris' chest "If you aren't wrapping it, then you aren't tapping it" she warning pointing at Chase.

Piper then turned to glare at Chase "You better be on birth control" she said threatening "I refuse to look after your kid".

Phoebe joined Chase and Chris in looking at Piper in confusion as she turned and quickly grabbed her purse and quickly ran out the front door muttering about birth control.

"Not only was that horrifying embarrassing but it was also extremely confusing" Chris said slowly before he returned to his seat on the couch pulling Chase down with him.

Phoebe looked at them blinking before she caught sight of the apple in Chase's hand and bursting into laughter.

"Oh god" she laughed out "Piper is going to kill us, Paige!" she gasped out.

Paige reappeared in a swirl of orbs looking confused "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Chase has the ability to transfer objects from his Astral-self's hands to his real hands" she explained "It looks like he conjures it though".

Paige blinked before she burst into laughter.

"Piper asked me earlier if Male Witches could get pregnant, I told her probably not. Then Paige pops up around five minutes later and tells us that Male Conjurers can get pregnant" Phoebe explained as she laughed.

Chase and Chris looked at each other looking equally as horrified.

"You can't actually conjure things can you?" Phoebe asked seriously her humour disappearing at the horrified looks on the boys faces.

"Aunt Phoebe" Chris said slowly "I've been conjuring things since I was born".

Paige stopped giggling instantly as Phoebe paled.

"Call Piper" Paige ordered "Tell her to buy a pregnancy test".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**This is not me confirming M-Preg in this story. This is either going to be Chris pranking his Mother and Aunts or Chris having a pregnancy scare. I'm going to leave it up to my readers to tell me if they want M-Preg or not. If you vote yes then it will most likely be a single comment at the end saying "I'm pregnant" or something like that with mentions of kids in the epilogue.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Charmed.**

**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"YOU!" Piper yelled as she shoved a box in Chris' face "PEE! NOW!"

Chase watched in horrified amusement as Chris reached up and took the pregnancy test from Piper's hand.

"Uh Mom" Chris said slowly.

"NO" Piper yelled "PEE!"

Chris stared at her in shock.

Piper reached out and smacked Chris around the head "PEE!" she shouted, reaching out and smacking him again "PEE!" as she herded him from the room.

Chase looked over at the equally horrified Phoebe and Paige before he burst into laughter. Phoebe and Paige stared at him before joining him.

Their laughing was increased as they heard Chris' yelping and Piper's shouted orders of "PEE!" echoing through the house.

"Think we should tell her?" Chase asked quietly.

A second past as they exchanged looks "Nah" they said as one before laughing again.

They cut their laughter when Piper stormed into the room dragging Chris by the ear and pushing him down onto seat next to Chase.

Chase chuckled at him but yelped as Piper snatched his ear instead and pulled.

"Ow" he repeated as she dragged him through the house.

He stumbled as she shoved him into the room and yelped as the pregnancy test bounced off his forehead.

"PEE!" Piper screamed through the door.

"I can't conjure" Chase called through the door.

He waited as silence reigned "Chris can though and frankly I don't trust you and I refuse to" Piper finally said, "PEE!" she yelled again.

Chase stared down at the box on the floor "What do I do?" he called out confused "I've never even seen one of these let alone used one?"

"I thought it was obvious" Piper said calmly "You pull it from the box and you PEE ON IT!" she ended in a shout.

Chase winced and quickly picked the box up and turned it over looking for the instructions as he pulled the box open and pulled the test out. He grimaced at the instructions.

"The things I do for love" he muttered.

"I DON'T HEAR PEEING!" Piper yelled through the door.

"Creep" Chase muttered as he moved towards the toilet.

"I HEARD THAT!" Piper shouted making him wince.

"Here goes nothing" Chase said before following the instructions.

He watched as the stick changed colour then looked at the instructions again, throwing the instructions in the bin he flushed the toilet and zipped himself up again.

He moved over and leaned against the door "What does two pink lines mean?" he yelled out.

Chase smirked at the silence the followed his question.

He jumped as a swirl of blue orbs formed into Chris' horrified face.

"MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR OR I'LL BLOW BOTH YOU AND THE BABY UP!" Piper yelled making Chase and Chris orb instinctively.

They appeared in the sitting room next to Paige and Phoebe who jumped as an explosion sounded from the bathroom.

"We're in here" Chris called out.

Chase watched as Piper stormed into the room and he stumbled back falling over the table as she slapped him. Chris was standing there shocked when Piper turned to him and slapped him as well.

"How could you be so stupid?" Piper yelled "You're only nineteen! And you've gotten a guy pregnant!"

Piper turned to Chase to yell at him but noticed how he was lying and her anger disappeared instantly as she and her sisters sprung forward to help Chase to his feet and deposit him on the couch.

"Uh Piper?" Phoebe asked as she looked at the pregnancy test on the floor.

"I know!" Piper cried out "I just hit a pregnant woman! Uh I mean man!"

"Um no" Phoebe said "He's not pregnant".

Piper froze and turned to look at the pregnancy test, her eyes squinted at it and widened.

She raised her hand to slap Chase again as she spun around just in time to see black orbs disappearing. Spinning around again to face Chris she saw blue orbs do the same.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What happened?" Leo asked as he orbed into the kitchen spotting the angry red marks on Chase's and Chris' faces.

Piper glared at the boys before answering her husband "Someone thought it would be funny to pretend to be pregnant".

Leo blinked at them in shock while the boys exchanged a quick grin that they hid as Piper glared at them again.

"Why would you think that would be funny?" Leo asked angry, remembering how hard it was for he and Piper to conceive.

Chase and Chris mumbled something.

"What?" Leo demanded.

"Because Piper kept hitting me telling me to pee" Chris mumbled "And I never said I was pregnant, I just reminded them that I was a conjurer. If they just listened when I tried to explain I was the top then this wouldn't have happened".

Leo nodded, accepting Chris' excuse and turned to Chase his eyebrow raised.

"She really hurt my ear, and she said that the reason I had to be tested was because Chris could conjure and that she refuses to trust me" Chase said softly "Also I'm an evil bastard who couldn't resist" he added.

"Is that true?" Leo asked Piper shocked.

"Yes" Chase answered "I'm half Darklighter, and my parents never married before they were killed".

Leo glared at him for interrupting before turning back to Piper.

Piper blushed slightly "I was panicking" she admitted "I didn't mean to go so overboard, I thought one of them was actually pregnant".

"I er, I think I'm going to call it a day" Chase said quietly before orbing away suddenly.

"Chris" Leo said slowly "Can you give your mother and I some time to talk?" he asked

Chris nodded before orbing away as well.

"I actually mean the 'she refuses to trust me' part" Leo corrected the moment they were alone.

Piper shuffled uncomfortably "It's not his fault" she said softly "Chris is my baby boy and no one will ever be good enough for him" she muttered.

"Piper?" Leo questioned.

Piper threw the towel she was drying her hands with to the floor "I can't do it Leo" she exclaimed "I can't allow Chris to stay with him anymore".

"Why not?" Leo asked her "We've stopped him from accessing the Nexus haven't we?"

Piper glared at the seat Chase had been sitting in "He's EVIL Leo!" she said slowly "I will not allow him to corrupt my son".

Leo sighed "Piper?" he asked again "He's only half evil" he corrected "He can actually beat the inner evil of the Darklighter inside him".

Piper shook her head crossing her arms "That's not good enough" she argued "He will turn my baby EVIL and I would rather die than allow that to happen".

Leo frowned "Piper" he said, not liking where this was going.

"No Leo!" Piper snapped at him "I'm going to get rid of Chase. By scaring him away or by vanquishing him, he must go. Whether you like it or not!"

Leo sighed "I know" he admitted "But we can't do anything stupid, either way Chris will be hurt by this".

Piper sighed as well, happy to know her husband supported her.

"I think it's a little too late for that" Chris' voice came from the staircase.

Piper and Leo whirled around to see Chris standing there a look of anger, betrayal, and rage on his face.

"I guess it explains this then" Chris continued holding up a pad with a spell scrawled on it.

"Peanut" Piper said firmly.

"No Piper" Chris cut her off "You can't explain this".

Chris orbed out while Piper was in shock about him calling her Piper.

"He called me Piper" she said softly.

Leo stepped forward in time to catch her as she fell, burying her head against her chest.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**DUN DUN DUN!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Charmed.**

**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Phoebe blinked slowly.

"Let me get this straight" she said curiously "You want me to help kidnap your son?"

Piper scowled at her "No" she denied "I want you to help me summon my son and save him" she claimed.

"By kidnapping him and killing his boyfriend" Paige added.

Piper's scowl transformed into a glare "By saving my son and vanquishing the Darklighter that is corrupting him" she corrected.

Phoebe looked over at Paige who was looking just as unbelieving as she was. "So am I the only person who remembers that not only is Chase good but he's also one hundred and ten percent in love with and dedicated to Chris?" she asked slowly.

Paige nodded "I'm pretty sure that was our last stance on him" she agreed "Although we did agree on writing a spell just in case" she added.

Phoebe nodded as well "I'm pretty sure playing an innocent prank on his boyfriend's overbearing mother doesn't make Chase evil" she pointed out.

Piper's face smoothed out and all emotion fled it "Well I thought I could count on my sister's to save my son" she said icily "But it seems I was wrong".

"No Honey!" Paige and Phoebe blurted out darting to their sister's side.

"We just want more of a reason before we do it" Paige bartered.

"Yeah, and some proof before we alienate Chris from us forever" Phoebe interceded getting twin glares from Phoebe and Paige "What?" she snapped defensively "I'm just saying that by doing this we will make Chris hate us if we're wrong".

Paige hesitated before nodding "She has a point, without proof he's corrupting Chris we can't do anything on the slight chance that he's not" she admitted.

Piper looked between her sisters slowly "But the moment we find any sort of proof?" she asked.

"BOOM" Paige and Phoebe said flicking their hands in Piper's usual gesture.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"This counts as proof!" Piper shouted from the other room.

Paige rolled her eyes as she telekinetically orbed Darklighter arrows back at their owners.

"No it doesn't" Phoebe muttered beside her as she looked around making sure there were no more Darklighters.

"Yes it does" Piper snapped as she walked into the room cautiously "Less than a day after Chase and Chris disappear we start getting attacked by Darklighters" she explained "It's definitely them".

"Chris wouldn't allow us to be hurt" Phoebe argued "It's not him".

Paige sighed sadly "Chris wouldn't allow us to be hurt" she agreed "But if he doesn't know? Or doesn't have a say in the matter?" she questioned.

Phoebe threw her hands into the air "I'm still not happy with this" she exclaimed "This isn't proof, we know that Chris and Chase were taking on the Darklighters".

Phoebe looked between Piper and Paige who weren't looking convinced and threw her hands up again "I'm going to look through the book, there might be a spell to help us" she muttered heading towards the door.

She quickly made her way up the stairs will Paige right behind her.

They both froze outside the door to the Attic as they heard voices.

"I can't sense them" Chase said annoyance clear in his voice "The bastards are blocking their signals".

"We expected them to wise up eventually" Chris answered amused "We planned ahead for this remember?"

Chase sighed "Yeah I guess" he admitted "I can't find anything" he said followed by a thunk.

Paige cleared her throat softly.

"_Magic change the door so we can see_

_What's happening beyond thee" _Paige cast in a hushed voice.

Phoebe stared at her "That's your great spell?" she asked in a whisper.

Paige shrugged "It worked didn't it?" she pointed out gesturing at the now see through door.

Phoebe nodded in defeat as she peered through the door.

"Any luck?" Chase asked from where he was sitting on the couch pouring through a book.

"No" Chris muttered as he checked the Book of Shadows "What do you think Moms doing?" he asked.

Chase grimaced "Probably convincing your Aunts that I'm evil and obviously corrupting you and that the moment I'm gone you'll find a nice female Witch and settle down" he answered grumpily.

Chris snorted "Once you're gone I'm going to bury myself in alcohol and sex" he assured him.

"Once I'm gone?" Chase asked mock hurt dripping from his voice "What? You going to ditch me the moment you take out the Darklighters?"

"Yup" Chris said casually "We both know that since I'm Half-Whitelighter I'm obviously good and therefore I'm corrupting you" he deadpanned.

Chase stared at Chris in shock before shrugging "Corrupt away" he said dismissively "I love it when you corrupt me" he added with a smirk.

Chris looked up at him with a grin "Oh I noticed" he agreed "You can't seem to get enough of it".

Chase rolled his eyes as he pushed the book to the side "Yeah, yeah" he said "I get it, you're an unbeatable sex machine, I'm on my knees in awe".

Chris snorted "Not yet you're not" he muttered before his grin grew "We haven't done anything in the Attic yet have we?" he asked curiously.

Chase glared at him "And we're not going to" he said bluntly "One minute its 'Let do it in the Attic' and the next its 'My parents won't be home for ages and their bed is really soft' and that just screams 'Daddy issues' to me".

Chris blinked at him confused "You've thought this through haven't you?" he accused.

Chase nodded "I even wrote a list of where we can have sex" he said happily "Guest bedrooms, yes. Families bedrooms, hell fucking no".

"You wrote a list?" Chris asked amused.

Chase nodded then frowned and concentrated.

He stretched his hand out and a piece of paper appeared in it, he panted as he held it out for Chris to orb over to himself.

"The Attic is listed" Chris said smugly as he read it "And you're willing to risk the kitchen but not their rooms? I agree with the whole not in their rooms thing, but Piper is more likely to kill you if you had sex in the kitchen than her room".

Chase shuddered "I would rather not think about her catching us again" he said awkwardly.

Chris grinned at him and shrugged "You still came" he defended making Chase glare at him.

"While your Mother was watching!" Chase snapped "And since when are you such a sex fiend?"

Chris paused for a moment before shrugging again "I'm blaming you" he said dismissively.

Chase frowned at him "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"Well you may not be turning me evil" Chris explained "But you've still got several darker traits that I've picked up on, I know I never used to enjoy a Vanquish that much before you came along".

Chase stared at him incredulously "You're the one who started jumping me for a post-vanquish romp" he snapped "And I am not corrupting you!"

Chris instantly moved to Chase's side wrapping his arms around him "No you're not" he agreed "But we're influencing each other. You never used to care about innocents as long as you got the job done".

Chase mumbled something against Chris' neck making him smile and hold him tighter. "I think we're better off just writing the spell to vanquish them" Chris said slowly.

Chase nodded and the two of them orbed away in a swirl of black and blue orbs.

Phoebe turned to look at Paige her eyebrow raised "Proof enough" she asked.

Paige grimaced "No" she declared shaking her head "Them talking about their sex life and Chase claiming that he's not corrupting Chris isn't enough".

Phoebe sighed "I know" she admitted "But they love each other just as much as you and Henry love each other and Piper and Leo love each other. I don't want to Vanquish Chase just because he's not good" she explained.

Paige shot her a sad smile "You loved Cole" she pointed out softly.

Phoebe sighed again "You're right" she said slowly "You're right" she said again more firmly.

"Come on" she declared grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her down the stairs "We've got a Darklighter to Vanquish".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Charmed.  
Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"How are we the only ones who see it?" Piper demanded looking around the crowded sitting room.

"Sorry Aunt Piper" Paige's twins daughters said simultaneously "But Chase isn't evil, and if anything its Chris that's corrupting Chase, not the other way around".

Piper stared at the twins "You know him?" Paige asked shocked "How did you know about him but we didn't?" she demanded.

The twins shrugged "Obviously he didn't trust you" they said making the Charmed Sisters wince "Maybe if he knew you would try vanquish his boyfriend for example".

"Uh Mom" Wyatt said nervously "I had lunch with them both yesterday" he admitted "Chris' aura is overpowering Chase's" he blurted.

Piper blinked at her eldest son in confusion. "Are you sure Wyatt?" Leo asked annoyed "It may seem like it but it's clearly Chase influencing Chris, not the other way around".

Wyatt shook his head stubbornly "No it's not" he denied "Chris has Chase wrapped around his little finger so much that Chase hasn't even noticed he's turned good".

"Honey, Chase is manipulating you into thinking that" Piper said in explanation.

Wyatt scowled at them and shook his head "I know what I saw" he snapped "I'm not going to help you 'purify' this family. Chris is gay, get over it" with that Wyatt burst into a swirl of blue orbs.

Instinctively Piper's hands flew out and froze the orbs in place making people stare at her.

"Well then" the twins said "I think we should go before Aunt Piper attacks us too" and before Piper could speak they Beamed out of the room after grabbing hold of Wyatt's orbs taking him with them.

"Piper" Coop said slowly "What is this really about?" he asked standing "Chase is truly in love with Chris, a true love. Why must you fight that?"

Piper shook her head "Love or not. Chase is corrupting Chris" she argued making Coop shrug.

"And so what if he is?" Coop asked softly "How does that change anything?"

Piper glared at her brother-in-law "He's turning Chris evil" she snapped.

Coop sighed and moved to stand in front of Phoebe "I'll see you at home love" he said giving her a quick kiss "But I cannot be part of this" he apologized before Beaming away.

The Sisters looked over the other Halliwells and saw them all watching them.

"Are you going to help us?" Phoebe asked hurt by her husband's betrayal.

The Sisters relaxed as the gathered family members nodded in agreement.

Piper let out a sigh of relief, maybe she could save her son after all.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Piper quickly got into a battle stance as they finished orbing into the underground cavern.

Her hands fell as she looked around at the empty cave "Where are they?" she demanded.

Leo frowned as he tried to sense them "They are back up top" he announced "Hold on" he muttered before reaching out to grab her making them burst into orbs again followed seconds later by Paige orbing Phoebe as she followed Leo's orbs.

Piper looked around the apartment room they orbed into. She let out a growl as she noticed that once again they were the only ones there.

Spotting all the pictures on the wall she guessed that they were in Chase's apartment. Seeing some letters on the coffee table she slowly moved over to it keeping an eye out for people and checked the address.

"Chase lives here" she confirmed aloud seeing Chase's name and address on the envelope.

A loud thump from behind one of the doors made them spin around potions ready to throw. Piper inched forward and made eye contact with her sisters, when they nodded she drew back her spare hand and flicked it at the door.

The door shattered and her hand flicked out again as she saw the moving orbs behind it. They watched as the dark orbs scatter suddenly and vanish making Piper curse loudly.

"Leo?" Phoebe asked instantly making Leo frown in concentration.

"I can't find Chris" he admitted "He's really weak so I can't get a lock on his location".

"Can you try?" asked Piper.

Leo grimaced and shook his head "No" he denied "I'm not able to get a good enough sense of where he is, I couldn't even give you an area" he said sadly.

Piper scowled then sighed "Alright" she said annoyed "Let's go back to the Manor and check to see what the others have found" she decided.

With scattered nods they held onto their rides and burst into orbs.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Piper yawned as she moved into the kitchen sleepily.

It was around three in the morning and she couldn't sleep.

Something was wrong with Chris, she knew it in her heart, he was hurt and it was all Chase's fault.

She reached her hands out to open the fridge but froze as something sharp pressed against her back. "Don't make me shoot you" Chase's voice said from behind her "But you have something I need, and you're going to give it to me".

Piper froze and her hands twitched.

"Don't even think about it" Chase snarled making her pause in her plans to see if she could spin around and vanquish him before he shot her "Now, what is your strongest Healing potion" he demanded.

Piper sneered even though she knew Chase couldn't see her "Why should I tell you?" she asked angrily "After all you've done to this family what could possibly convince me to help you?"

Chase snorted in laughter "After all I've done" he repeated "I'm not the one making people choose between what's right and a homophobic old woman" he snapped.

"I don't care if Chris is" began Piper only to be cut off by Chase.

"I don't care either!" Chase yelled making Piper hope that someone upstairs had heard him.

"What is your strongest Healing potion?" he repeated "I would just ask the Book of Shadows but I don't have the time to go through it slowly".

Piper frowned as her feeling of Chris being in danger grew "Why?" she asked concerned.

"Just tell me" Chase ordered.

"Only if you tell me why" Piper demanded turning to face him angrily.

Chase looked pained as he brought the crossbow to press over heart "Please" he said almost sounding like he was begging "Just tell me".

Piper raised her eyebrows and her hands flicked out suddenly.

Chase burst into black dust making Piper stare in shock.

"You've made your choice" Chase's voice came from the doorway making her spin around startled.

She screamed as pain erupted through her stomach as she saw Chase orbing away a dark look on his face.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Charmed.  
Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Phoebe hated the whimper that escaped her lips as she watched Leo pulling the Darklighter arrow from Piper's side.

"You're lucky he missed anything important" Leo said softly as he healed the wound.

Piper grimaced "He was asking about Healing potions" she explained "I think we hurt him at his apartment".

Phoebe nodded "I certainly hope so" she said angry at the knowledge that Chase attacked her sister in her own home.

Paige nodded in agreement before frowning "He can read the Book though, why didn't he just check it?" she asked.

"He's evil" Phoebe reminded her sister "Just because he could touch the book before his powers became unbound doesn't mean he can touch it now".

Paige nodded at the explanation as she watched Leo help Piper to her feet.

Piper yawned loudly "It's alright girls, you two can go back to sleep. I'm fine now" she said waving her hands in a 'shoo' gesture.

Phoebe and Paige exchanged glances "We'll be back in the morning" Paige promised before grabbing Phoebe's arm and orbing away.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Paige froze as she stared at the scene in front of her.

Chase was quickly searching through their potions cupboards not even noticing that she had orbed into the room.

Reaching out with her senses she could feel that the feeling of good that usually echoed within Chase was a lot smaller than it was last time they had met.

She didn't even have time to say anything before Chase grabbed a final ingredient and orbed away.

Moving forward Paige froze as she saw the Book of Shadows was on the table. Chase must be able to move the Book she realized surprised.

Paige's eyes narrowed as she noticed what page Chase had opened the book to.

"Piper's healing potion" she muttered softly.

"What's wrong?" Piper's voice asked from the door making her jump.

"Nothing" Paige lied instantly earning narrowed eyes from Piper.

Paige sighed "I just saw Chase" she admitted turning back to the Book "He was looking up the ingredients for your healing potion" she explained.

Piper eyed her for a moment before her hands shot out and flicked at her.

Paige squeaked and covered her face, she peered around her hands when she realised nothing had happened.

"Sorry" Piper apologised as she stepped up "I had to make sure it was really you" she explained "And good thing is, I still can't freeze you" she added.

"Why does he want this potion so much?" Piper asked herself aloud.

"Because it's a healing potion invented by a Charmed One?" Paige offered with a shrug "Maybe he wants his army to be prepared".

"Maybe" Piper agreed with a frown "I just can't help but feel like I've forgotten something" she admitted annoyed by the fact.

Paige shrugged again "I think we need to hurry up and get rid of Chase" she said "He's gotten darker since I last had the chance to sense him, we need to stop him before he can corrupt Chris even further".

Piper sighed and closed the Book picking it up and moving it towards its usual place in the attic "Let's go Paige" Piper said sounding extremely tired "We're meeting up downstairs again to go over what we've got".

Paige nodded and followed her older sister down the stairs frowning as she was also plagued with the feeling that she was missing something important.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Leo froze, his head jerking up in shock "I've found him" he muttered

Everyone stared at the Elder as he burst into blue orbs spiralling away.

"Did he mean he's found Chris?" Paige asked instantly.

Paige frowned as she shrugged extending her own Whitelighter senses to follow Leo's orb trail.

"I can't sense Leo" she blurted out shocked "He was there one moment then gone the next" she explained.

Piper opened her mouth to speak when Paige cut her off "No! Wait I've found him!" she exclaimed "Quick!" she ordered holding her hands out to the others.

As Piper reached her hand out she saw a spiral of black orbs appear in the sitting room.

Without thinking she spun around and vanquished the Darklighter that appeared his crossbow in hand.

Like a flood Darklighters began orbing into the Manor forcing them to stop and fight them off instead of chasing after Leo.

Piper growled before she flicked her hands in the air freezing a Darklighter.

As her sisters and family dealt with the ones not in the room she approached the frozen one. Unfreezing just his head she glared at him.

"Where is my son?" she demanded angrily as her Sisters walked up to stand even with her having cleared the rest of the Darklighters out seeming to have stopped the wave.

The Darklighter sneered at her "Like you don't know" he spat at her "You're the ones sending them after us".

Piper blinked in confusion before shrugging and blowing up one of his hands making him scream "Now, where is my son?" she asked again.

The Darklighter glared at her refusing to answer.

Piper shrugged again before blowing up his other hand.

"Where is my son?" she repeated.

"We don't know" the Darklighter shouted as she raised her hands again "We thought you were sending him after us, he and that Hybrid have been hunting us down one by one" he blurted.

"What do you mean?" Paige demanded.

"I don't know!" the Darklighter said "All I know is that we're being hunted by two Hybrids that have been seen by the Charmed Ones, we were sent here to deliver a warning telling them to back off".

The Sisters studied him for a moment as blue orbs flew into the room forming into Leo in time to smash into the wall.

Piper blew the Darklighter up entirely before rushing over to help her husband up as the rest of the Halliwells trickled back into the room.

"I saw Chris" Leo blurted "I saw Chris and he's in trouble".

Piper grabbed her husband's hand "How is he? Where is he?" she asked worry taking over.

Leo shook his head "I don't know where he is, it was a trap" he admitted "They were trying to lure me there so I could heal him" he explained.

"Heal him?" Paige asked confused "That explains why he needed the Healing potions for" she realised.

Leo nodded slowly "He's not looking good" he said slowly "I don't think Chase can heal him on his own".

"Then it's even more important that we bring him back home" Piper declared to nods of agreement from the other Halliwells.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Charmed.  
Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What can you tell us about his condition?" Piper asked him again.

Leo sighed but once more repeated the answer "There was a huge chunk taken out of his side" he said "He was pale and unresponsive".

They all hesitated as Paige and Leo looked down suddenly and grabbed their hands.

They orbed into the basement and saw Chase standing above the Nexus his hands outstretched.

Piper's hand flicked out and he exploded into black mist.

She let out a sigh of relief before Chase just reappeared in front of her with a smirk.

Her hands move again and he exploded into black mist once more.

"Getting bored yet?" Chase asked as he reappeared on the other side of the room.

Piper's hands flicked out again making him explode only to drop as he just reappeared still smirking.

"Whats the matter Piper? You're powers not working on me anymore?" Chase taunted.

Piper flicked her hands at him but this time nothing happened "He's not freezing" she muttered.

"He doesn't feel anything" Phoebe blurted "He's using Astral Projection!" she shouted as she realised what was going on.

"Bravo Phoebe" Astral Chase said with a smirk "You're so smart".

Piper blew up Astral Chase with a growl "The attic" she said.

They orbed up in time to see Chase smirking at them before he stepped backwards into a blue portal on the wall which sealed itself up behind them.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chase turned around as he reappeared in the attic at night.

Quickly he moved through the Manor quietly making his way toward the room that would become Chris' in the future.

He opened the door slightly and slipped inside only to find himself cross-eyed looking at the arrow pointing at his face.

Chase looked at the man holding the crossbow who's jaw dropped "Hello me" Chase said slowly "I, we, need your, I mean our help".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chase looked down at the bed looking sadly at Chris who was barely breathing.

"You're sure it will work?" he asked sceptically.

Chase watched as the older version of himself visibly deflated.

"Listen kid, er me" he began.

"Wait" Chase said holding up his hand "What can I call you?" he asked "I'll get confused calling you Chase, and Past-Future-Chase is just as confusing".

Past-Future-Chase blinked at him for a moment before smirking and chuckling "Yeah that's actually really confusing" he admitted "Call me Holden" he instructed.

Chase nodded "My, our last name" he said in understanding.

Holden grimaced "I can feel a headache coming on" he muttered making Chase nod in agreement.

"Anyway, listen Chase, this is going to change your life majorly" Holden said slowly "You aren't going to be ready for this, and you're not going to want to do this, and after it happens you're going to wish it never happened. And trust me, you've never felt pain until you've done it, but it's worth it".

Chase sighed as he looked at Chris sadly "I get it" he said blankly.

Holden shook his head "No Chase, you don't, I didn't so you definitely won't" he argued "I didn't get to keep it" he admitted "With Wyatt's rise to power and beginning the war we didn't get a chance to live properly before we lost it. You can't let that happen, if you do you'll slip into depression and not even Chris can pull you out" he explained "You'll become evil before you've even realised it, and the only thing separating you from them will be Chris".

Chase stared at the incarnation of him from a different future and nodded slowly "Alright" he said slowly "I'll do it".

Holden smiled softly at his younger self "I wish you didn't have to" he said sadly "But good luck".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Phoebe froze and turned around slowly.

Leo noticing her behaviour looked around in confusion.

"They are coming" Phoebe said in warning slipping into a battle stance.

Leo was grateful that everyone had heeded her warning, because seconds after they got into their own battle stances a horde of Demons and Darklighters shimmer, flamed and orbed into the Manor.

As the Halliwells fought none of them noticed the old robed Darklighters slipping into the basement in all the confusion.

It was the sudden lurch in the building's foundations that alerted them to what was happening in the basement.

As the Demons and Darklighters fled the Halliwells ran into the basement stopping as they saw the Darklighters summoning the Nexus.

A swirl of black orbs appeared besides them Chase's crossbow already firing.

Three of the robed Darklighters were gone before they even knew they were under attack.

Piper raised her hands to blow Chase up but hesitated when she realised he were standing on the Nexus itself.

"Daya Intay Layok!" the Darklighters finished chanting as the Halliwells ran forward.

Everyone froze as the Nexus Shadow appeared before them as a black smoke that moved around the room.

Piper refused to move as the Shadow approached her.

Before she could do anything however it moved away from her towards the Darklighter Harbingers.

Her eyes widened as the Shadow suddenly dove at Chase forcing its way into his body.

They watched as he screamed in pain as the Nexus Shadow tried to take possession of his body and failed.

Piper stared in shock as Chase's now black eyes locked onto hers before he orbed away in a swirl of balls of shadow.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A Shadow-wielding Chase appeared in a run-down apartment room.

He stalked towards the bed and settled down on it softly his hands extending over Chris' injured body.

Chase pulsed with black light as the wound sealed itself up seamlessly making Chris awake with a gasp.

"Fight it Chase" Holden's voice ordered from the other side of the room.

Chris looked between the two Chases in confusion.

"Chase" Holden said darkly "Fight it, don't let it consume you" he ordered as he moved to stand on Chris' other side "You know what you have to do" he reminded "I'll keep the Sisters distracted" he decided before orbing away in a swirl of black orbs.

"Chase?" Chris asked slowly as he stared into his boyfriend's black eyes.

"Chris" Chase muttered his hand coming up to rest on Chris' cheek "The Harbingers tried to summon the Nexus" he explained "I had to force them to, I couldn't do it myself".

Chris blinked "The Shadow" he whispered his eyes widening.

Chase smirked darkly "The Shadow" he agreed "Don't worry" he added as he saw the concern and panic on Chris' face "I'm in control of it, and I'm returning it to the Nexus the moment Holden gets back".

"Holden?" Chris asked confused as he leaned into Chase's hand.

Chase nodded "He's the me from the past where he came back from the future" he explained "If you manage to follow that" he said with a grin.

"I did" Chris said slowly "What are you?" he began to ask as Chase leaned in towards him.

Chase cut him off with a passionate kiss "You almost died" Chase said bluntly as he straddled Chris' hips "I'm going to give you a reason to never do that again".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Charmed.  
Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Any luck?" Paige asked as she walked into the attic.

Piper ignored her for a moment as the Scrying Crystal spun around before she sighed and dropped it to the table angrily.

"No" she snapped "I've found nothing".

Paige sighed and set a coffee cup in front of Piper "We've found nothing either" said Paige "We've only discovered that the Darklighters are still being hunted down by two men".

Piper mimicked her sister's sigh "My son has been missing for almost seven months" she said sadly "And no-one's seen Chase since he absorbed the Nexus Shadow around six months ago" she continued "I'm afraid" she admitted.

Paige winced "We all are Honey" she comforted "Even Wyatt has joined the search since he lost contact with both of them".

"What if he's killed Chris?" Piper exclaimed "I would have been too late to save him and the last time I saw him was when he was accusing me of wanting to kill his boyfriend".

"But with good reason" Paige argued "You had a good reason for it".

Piper shook her head "No I didn't" she admitted "I didn't like the idea he was gay and blamed it on Chase".

Paige stared at her sister in shock for a moment "And it was Chase's fault" Paige finally said.

Piper shook her head again "Phoebe was right, they did love each other, I could see it in their eyes" she revealed.

"Love didn't stop Chase throwing Chris aside when he no longer needed him did it?" Paige snapped.

Piper looked up and glared at her "Don't talk about Chris like that" she said darkly "He could be dead for all we know, I will not have you talking about him like his death was in vain".

"He's not dead" Phoebe's voice said from the doorway making them both jump.

Phoebe and Leo stepped into the room both looking happier than they had in months.

"He's not dead" Phoebe blurted happily.

Leo nodded with a tired grin "I sensed him" he said softly his eyes locked onto Piper's.

"He was orbing around and I sensed him" Leo continued "He's alive and well enough to orb".

"Did you see him?" Piper asked hopefully slowly standing from her chair.

Leo winced and shook his head "I was too busy thinking 'he's alive' to orb to where I sensed him" he admitted sheepishly "But I'm going to keep an eye out and orb the moment I sense him again" he promised.

Piper threw him an exhausted smile "I think I'm going to get some sleep" she decided "So I can be in top shape when we rescue Chris".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chris watched his partner cautiously.

He and Chase had snuck back into the Manor and dispelled the Nexus from Chase, something that he required Chris for because even the Past-Future Chase still had the Nexus-blocking spell on him.

This wouldn't could such concern in Chris beyond the normal 'My boyfriend just got possessed' concern except for the fact he wasn't so certain his boyfriend wasn't still slightly possessed.

He had been acting a little weird since they had done the spell and orbed to the attic to send Past-Future Chase back to his own time.

The two of them had been living in hiding for the past fifteen weeks as they both recovered from the draining experience while they orbed in and out to hunt down the rest of the Darklighters, a deceptively easy task.

Chris frowned as Chase moved his hand to his stomach and grimaced before leaping to his feet and running to the bathroom.

He winced as he heard Chase vomiting and rolled from the bed standing and walking into the bathroom to see Chase bend over the toilet.

"Chase?" Chris said softly not getting a response from Chase. "Chase love?" he called stepping forward to run his hands through his hair "Are you alright? You haven't caught something have you?" he asked.

Chase sighed and leaned into Chris' hand. "Will you still love me if I'm right?" Chase whispered.

Chris frowned not understanding what Chase was talking about "I'll love you no matter what" he claimed making Chase snort.

"I don't have conjuration" Chase said slowly making Chris' frown deepen.

Chris held his hand out and conjured tissues to wipe Chase's mouth with "But I do" he reminded him as he cleaned his mouth leaning him back against the wall.

Chase snorted again "That just makes it worse" he muttered.

"The Nexus Shadow has the power of conjuration" Chase explained "Meaning that we both had conjuration for a while".

Chris nodded "Yeah and?" he asked slowly.

Chase opened his eyes and started into Chris' eyes "We had unprotected sex when we both had conjuration" he stated bluntly.

Chris nodded again "And?" he asked confused "It's not like you could get" he froze cutting his words off.

"You're?" he asked slowly cutting himself off unable to say the word.

Chase nodded his eyes closed now "I think so" he admitted softly.

Chris reached out and pulled up Chase's shirt running his hand over his stomach, feeling the rounded flesh "How didn't I notice?" he asked himself "This belly is getting pretty big".

"Are you calling me fat?" Chase snapped defensively.

Chris felt startled for a moment before memories of his bosses' pregnancy flashed through his mind making him smile.

"No" he denied "Just beautiful".

He was shocked to find it really worked as easily as it did on TV as Chase beamed at him.

"Explains the mood signs too" Chris said slowly "Wow, I really wasn't paying attention was I?" he asked.

Chase's pout shifted into a look of concern "It's alright, I understand" he said quickly.

Chris shook his head "It's no excuse" he exclaimed "My boyfriend has been pregnant for what? Fifteen weeks? And I only just noticed now after he pointed it out! I'm a terrible boyfriend" he said sadly.

Chase gripped his chin pulling his face up level to his "You're an amazing boyfriend" he said emotionally "And you'll be an even better father".

Chris nodded slowly before Chase's words caught up to him "Right father" he muttered "I'm going to be a father".

He didn't notice Chase's squeak of shock as he keeled over and fainted on top of his pregnant boyfriend.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Charmed.  
Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ELDERS WON'T HELP?" Piper shouted at an angry looking Leo.

"I mean that they say there is no reason to get worried about him and that he's fine" Leo snapped as he paced "They refuse to say anything else beyond claiming he's happy".

Piper looked at the ceiling and glared at it "Aagh!" she exclaimed angrily.

They both jumped when a swirl of blue orbs appeared in the middle of the room.

"I saw Chris!" Wyatt exclaimed as he formed "He was walking out of the grocery store and he just orbed away when he saw me, but I saw him!"

After his first words Piper and Leo had been listening intently but now they were jumping up and down.

"How was he?"

"Did he look happy?"

"Was he eating healthy?"

"Where was he?"

"Did he look angry?"

"Did you see Chase with him?"

"MOM! DAD!" Wyatt shouted as the questions overwhelmed him "I went inside and spoke to the one of the staff" he explained "Asked her about Chris".

Wyatt sighed "She said that Chris had moved nearby after his family turned on him for being gay, that he was living with his partner" he said sadly "She said how he and his partner were good men and that we should leave them alone to live in peace and that they were happy".

Piper whimpered and looked at Leo both of them saying the same thing with their eyes.

Piper was NOT going to give up on bringing her baby boy home.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chris watched as Chase leaned back glaring at his stomach.

"I hate being fat" Chase muttered darkly.

"You're not fat" said Chris instantly already used to Chase's mood swings.

Chase transferred his glare to him "I'm not a woman" he snapped out "I know I'm fat, and I know why. It doesn't mean I have to like it".

Chris watched as Chase's face fell.

"I'm not a woman" Chase repeated sadly "This isn't right".

Chris winced as Chase's feelings about being a pregnant man came back in full force.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Chase continued angrily "We should be going to work, hanging out with our friends and having a lot of sex!" he yelled "Not sitting around here feeling hungry and bloated as we try make sure the baby is fine!"

Chris sighed as he watched Chase launch into his usual rant about how it was wrong for a guy to get pregnant and that pregnancy is for women not men, and that the women could keep their pregnancy because they are right it's terrible and how the baby kept jumping on his bladder and now he just wanted a hug.

Silently he stood and moved over to where Chase was sitting on the couch and wrapped his arms around him obeying his boyfriend's demands for hugs.

He rolled his eyes as Chase reacted the way he usually did by grumbling about how he doesn't want to be touched and that it was Chris' fault that they were in this mess in the first place all while he shifted so he was more comfortable in Chris' arms before he drifted into a tired sleep.

Chris sighed again as he watched him sleeping peacefully his fingers lightly stroking Chase's large stomach.

He froze as he felt a kicking against his fingers and he instantly pressed his hand fully against Chase's stomach, he couldn't fight the grin that spread across his face at the feeling of the baby kicking his hand.

Chase had refused to allow him to try discover the baby's sex, saying that he wanted the surprise. Chris had found that he didn't really mind either way however, something that shocked him, he never would have thought he would be this at ease with becoming a father since he never really saw himself to the type.

Chris froze again as Chase shifted against him nuzzling into his shoulder even more making him smile fondly.

Maybe Chris could visit his parents before the baby was born, he hoped he could.

"I'm sure Mom would be happy for me" Chris whispered before rubbing Chase's stomach again "I think she would love to be there for you" he informed his unborn child "Who wouldn't be? I love you already and all you've done to me is beating up my boyfriend with your power kicks" he joked.

"Chris" Chase muttered sleepily "Stop talking to my stomach, you look crazy".

Chris refused to blush as he was being stared down by Chase "Sorry" he muttered unable to stop the guilty look on his faced.

Chase smiled at him softly "And if you want Piper to know then it's up to you, she's your Mom after all" he pointed out.

Chris beamed as him "Thank you" he answered before rolling his eyes as he noticed that Chase had fallen straight back to sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm sorry Ma'am" the police officer said sadly "I don't care if he's your son, but if he moved away and refused to give you his address then that's something you should bring up with him, not the police force".

Piper glared at the police officer making him flinch away from her "Listen up Mr" she said dangerously "I haven't seen him since he left, meaning I can't talk to him about it, and I can't talk to him about it when I don't know where he lives".

The police officer looked around at his fellows for help and gulped when no-one could meet his eyes "Traitors" he muttered softly before clearing his throat "I'm sorry that we can't help you, but even if we were allowed to give away people's addresses we still couldn't help, we weren't even aware he had moved" he explained.

Piper glared at him before sighing "Fine" she snapped "Then you will help me find my son" she demanded.

The police officer shook his head "He moved out" he argued "He's not missing, he's just ignoring your calls. We can't help you Ma'am, have a nice day" he said bluntly before turning his back on her.

Piper glared at the man her fingers twitching with the urge to freeze everyone and start searching through the files herself.

With a growl she turned and stormed from the police station heading towards her SUV.

Fuming she drove home quickly entering the house and throwing her purse down onto the table in the entry hall.

She bustled into the kitchen intent on starting some baking to help her calm her emotions and froze.

"Hey Mom" Chris said slowly from his perch on the kitchen bench.

"Chris" Piper said shocked "Off the bench" she scolded instantly her mind not paying more attention beyond repeating that 'My baby is home'.

"Mom" Chris repeated nervously.

"Chris!" Piper shouted rushing forward and engulfing her youngest son in a tight hug making him grunt in shock.

"Mom, I have something to tell you" said Chris seriously as she let him go.

"I forgive you" Piper said happily as she herded him to a stool "If you can tell us where Chase was holding you then we can vanquish and everything can return to normal" she told him.

"Mom! No!" Chris exclaimed "You're not going to vanquish him" he ordered.

Piper blinked at her son confused "Why not? He's evil" she reminded him.

She winced as Chris deflated in front of her his face becoming pained.

"Is that all there is to you?" Chris asked her slowly "Good and Evil?"

Piper frowned "That all there is" she corrected "We're witches" she said softly "We fight evil, in any form".

Chris sighed "They told me that this would happen" he admitted in a whisper.

"Who told you?" Piper asked curiously "And what did they tell you?"

Chris looked at her sadly "They told me that my family are too firmly entrenched in the battle between Good and Evil" he said quietly "That they would never understand".

Piper stared at her son in confusion unable to find the words to speak.

Chris looked over as Leo orbed into the kitchen looking around eagerly.

"Chris" Leo whispered lunging forward to hug his son.

"Hey Dad" Chris muttered his voice muffled by his father's shoulder as he hugged him.

As Chris was released he stepped towards Piper again and gave her another hug. They stood there for a moment before he sighed and stepped back.

"Goodbye Mom, Goodbye Dad" rasped Chris emotionally before he disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Charmed.  
Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Strange choice in reading material" a familiar voice made Chris freeze.

He looked over and saw Phoebe standing there watching him.

"Yeah well, Chase's sister is pregnant" he said giving the explanation they had agreed on for how they were going to have a child "She doesn't think she can look after a baby though so we're adopting it".

Phoebe nodded slowly giving him a pointed look telling him she understood exactly what he meant.

"I thought Chase couldn't conjure" she said in a whisper after looking around.

Chris shrugged "The Nexus can" he said quietly making her eyes widen "And Chase has kept some of its powers".

"You're going to be a father then" Phoebe said softly "That's why you returned to the Manor" she realised.

Chris nodded sadly "I had hoped the Angels of Destiny were wrong" he admitted keeping an eye out for people who might overhear them "But they were right, about everything".

Phoebe froze and stared at him "The Angels of Destiny" she repeated "Piper's going to flip" she warned him.

"Piper had her chance" Chris said darkly "And as much as it hurts me I have to protect Chase and my baby".

Phoebe gasped as she felt the pain radiating from him as he said that.

"I understand" she said slowly finally understanding what was happening in his heart.

She stepped forward and gave him a quick hug "You can't stay with us and them at the same time" she said wisely "You've got to make a choice, and for the record I think you made the right one, even if I don't like it".

Chris gave her a weak thankful smile as his eyes teared up slightly.

"Can I tell Piper she's going to be a grandmother?" Phoebe asked slowly.

Chris hesitated before grimacing "She has the right to know. But no" he blurted shocking Phoebe "I still love her, she's my mom, but I can't trust her with that knowledge" he said slowly "I can't trust her to accept it and let it go and just be happy for him" he explained desperately "I can't trust her to not do something like hurt Chase or take the baby".

Phoebe winced knowing that Chris was right, that Piper would try to use the baby to bring Chris back "She wouldn't hurt her grandson" Phoebe argued weakly.

"Of course not" Chris said in agreement "But she wouldn't even realise what she was doing was wrong, she's too caught up in the Good vs Evil concept that she would see her actions as for the greater good, not realising what she was doing was bad" he continued.

Phoebe studied her nephew's face for a while watching the emotions flickering in his eyes before nodding. "Alright" she said slowly "You're right about her" she confirmed. She watched him for a moment longer "Is there any chance of me meeting my grand-nephew?" she asked hopefully.

Chris gave her a grateful smile as he sighed in relief "I'll talk to Chase" he promised her "Even if he wants to hold you at crossbow point the entire time".

Phoebe grimaced at that scrunching her nose up but she nodded anyway "He would have that right" she admitted "I'll be waiting for your call".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"CHRIS!" Chase's panicked shout came from the bedroom making Chris leapt to his feet orbing into the room before he even realised what was happening.

"Sudden question" Chase gasped out as he clutched at his stomach from where he was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed "But how is the baby coming out?" he demanded before whimpering as his face paled and his arms tightened around his stomach.

Chris darted over to Chase and helped him stand leading him to the bed as Chase held his stomach.

"I should probably have asked how the baby was coming BEFORE the baby starting coming" Chase said his voice breaking as he winced and collapsed onto the bed.

Chris ran to the dresser and placed his hand on the crystal on it sending a pulse of magic through it.

He rushed back to Chase as two Elves faded into the room homing in on the crystal. They took a second to observe what has happening before springing into action as they set everything up.

"What do I do?" Chase yelped out as they forced him to lay flat on the bed even though his body kept trying to thrash about.

"Nothing yet!" an Elf shouted as she ran her hands over Chase's stomach a green light shining from her palms.

Chris clutched Chase's hands wincing as Chase started to crush them.

He froze as he saw blood starting to leak from Chase's mouth and nose. "What's going on?" he demanded.

The Elves didn't respond as they cast spell after spell on Chase and continued setting things up. "Nothing yet" one paused to snap at him.

He watching as the trickle of blood became a steady stream and Chase got even paler.

"Conjure the baby!" the female Elf demanded.

"What?" Chase spat out before screaming in pain his body writhing.

"Conjure the baby to your hands!" the Elf repeated.

Chase and Chris locked eyes for a moment before Chase's hands shot out.

Chris watched in horror as Chase gave another pain filled scream before a red lump of flesh appeared in his hands.

Instantly the Elves had lifted the baby from Chase's hands and started casting spells on it.

Chris stared as the Elves began to clean down the baby.

His baby, Chris corrected mentally his son or daughter.

Chris was dragged from his thoughts as Chase suddenly twisted again and screamed. He darted forward his hands outstretched to heal when the Elves pushed him to the side and started casting spells.

"Here" one of the Elves said quickly handing him his baby before the turned back and keeping casting spells on the thrashing Chase.

Chris' wide eyes kept darting between the baby in his arms and Chase writhing on the bed.

He winced as the baby started screaming, its cries joining Chase's.

He sighed in relief as Chase finally stilled and stopped screaming. He stood frozen in the corner of the room as he watched Chase inhaling and exhaling deeply as the Elves kept puttering about.

Chris allowed one of the Elves to direct him towards the bed and push him onto it transferring the baby to Chase who blinked at it tiredly as it stopped crying instantly.

"Mr Holden, Mr Halliwell" the lead Elf said slowly as she moved to stand at the end of the bed "It was a pleasure helping you throughout the pregnancy, I'm sure you will call me if you have any questions" she announced "We have left the supplies you'll need" she said gesturing at the bags they had brought with them "As well as our bill" she added with a grin before fading away in a green flash.

Chris turned to look back at the baby in his boyfriend's arms still feeling shocked and numb.

"You almost died" Chris whispered as his eyes darted up to look at Chase's tired face.

Chase just blinked at him before looking down at the baby again "It's ugly isn't it?" Chase blurted out.

Chris' jaw dropped "It's our baby" he corrected.

Chris managed to draw enough energy up to glare at him "I carried it in my stomach for nine months I can call it whatever I want" he snapped.

Chris blinked "We didn't think of any names" he said slowly "We are so unprepared for this".

Chase nodded in agreement as he went back to staring at the baby in his arms "What are we going to call it?" he asked.

Chris stared at the baby his mind completely blank "Baby?" he offered slowly "I don't know what to call it" he admitted.

"Maybe we should find out what gender it is so we can stop calling it 'it'" Chase said wisely.

"How do we do that?" Chris asked stupidly only to squeeze his eyes shut instantly "Ignore that question" he muttered "I'm in baby shock" he defended.

Chase looked up to glare at him again "She's a girl. And for putting this thing in me you're looking after her while I sleep" he said darkly as he shifted the baby into Chris' arms.

"Aren't we going to name it?" Chris asked shocked.

"We need time to think of names" Chase explained as he yawned before taking the his daughter back from Chris "I'm sure she won't mind being nameless for a while" he muttered as his daughter yawned as well "Good night" he added before rolling onto his side turning his back to Chris tucking his daughter against his chest and joining his daughter in the realms of exhaustion.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Charmed.  
Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Three years later.**

Piper smiled as she watched her family spread out across the beach.

The Halliwell Matriarch sighed and leaned back into Leo's arms as he moved up behind her.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked her softly "What's troubling you?"

Piper sighed again "I'm getting old" she admitted as she watched Wyatt trying to feed his son.

She felt Leo smile against her skin as he kissed her neck "And you're just as beautiful as ever" he said.

Piper chuckled and smacked his arm making him laugh "I'm serious" Leo exclaimed with a loving grin "The greys add character" he murmured pulling Piper closer for a kiss "They make you like dignified".

Piper melted into his arms kissing him back "I'm going to suffer for that greys comment aren't I?" Leo asked with a wince as he pulled back.

Piper smirked at him "You tell me" she asked before blinking and freezing her husband.

She stepped out of his arms and gestured to Phoebe who being held by her own husband and pointed to the dairy across the street.

As Phoebe smiled and waved her on she moved towards the street and flicked her hand over her should unfreezing Leo who stumbled and looked around.

Piper grinned at him as she entered the store and looked around before heading towards where the cold drinks were.

She smirked as she heard running footsteps as Leo chased her and followed her into the dairy cornering her by the fridges.

"Excuse me missy? I think you've miscounted" a heart-jarringly familiar voice said with a chuckle.

Piper and Leo exchanged startled looks before they slowly moved so they could look down the aisle the voice came from.

A young brown-haired girl was smiling innocently at her father "I don't know what you mean Daddy" she denied sweetly.

Chris Halliwell raised his eyebrow "You don't?" he asked amused "Then I'm sure you can count out three again for me".

The girl's jaw dropped "Three?" she asked shocked "But Daddy said I could have four!" she exclaimed.

Chris nodded "And you picked five" he pointed out "So you only can have three now".

The girl pouted, her eyes widening and her lip trembling "I'm sorry" she said softly.

Chris smiled at her "It's alright" he said "But you can still only have three" he said sternly.

The girl nodded sadly her waving hair bouncing "Yes Daddy" she said putting two of the chocolate bars back.

"Good, now go choose a drink in case you get thirsty" Chris said as he took the remaining chocolates.

The girl grinned at him before turning and running towards Piper and Leo "'scuse me" the girl said as she slipped past them.

"Chris" Piper heard another voice call.

Piper barely managed to hold back her gasp as Chase walked around the corner and approached Chris with a black haired child on his hip.

"I told you she would try cheating" Chase pointed out with a grin.

Chris glared at him "I would appreciate it if you would stop corrupting the children" he pointed out.

Chase's eyebrow rose "'But they were stuck together' is a pathetic excuse that I would never use" he denied "And I would never teach my children to use it".

"'scuse me" a quiet voice make Piper look down seeing the little girl "Can you please help me? I can't reach the chocolate milk" the girl asked her eyes wide.

Piper smiled at her and before she knew what she was doing she had moved over to the fridge and open it reaching in for the chocolate milk.

"Here you go" she said quietly her eyes studying the girl as she handed her the drink.

"Thank you Ma'am" the girl thanked her with a grin before running over to where Chris and Chase were.

"She looks just like you" Leo said softly as they watched the girl re-join her parents.

Piper was about to answer when the girl's words reached them "I asked the nice lady to get it" she explained.

Piper froze as both Chris and Chase looked over and saw her.

The two sets of parents stood there shocked for a moment before the younger pair directed their daughter away as they moved from the aisle without another word.

Piper felt her heart break slightly as she stared at where they were.

She felt Leo hug her for a while before leading her to the counter where he paid and led her out of the dairy.

Leo froze again as they stepped from the dairy.

"Mom" Chris' voice said snapping her from her daze "Dad".

Piper eagerly stared at her son taking in all the details she could in the bright sunlight.

"Chris" she said slowly her eyes darting to the two children standing with Chase near a car on the other side of the street.

She and Leo crossed the road once more standing opposite the younger couple.

"You're parents?" she asked noticing the resemblance was too strong to be a coincidence.

"Both of them are ours" Chris said with a nod.

"Ours" Leo repeated his eyes moving to Chase.

Chris glared at him "Ours" he confirmed "Chase carried them both" he snapped making his partner shift awkwardly as he blushed.

"She looks just like me" Piper muttered changing the subject as she stared at the girl.

"I'm Summer" the girl introduced herself earning sharp looks from her parents making her look down.

"Summer" Piper heard Leo say softly as he also no doubt stared at his granddaughter.

"How old is she?" Piper asked slowly.

"Three and a half" Chris said bluntly.

"And?" Piper began her eyes moving to the black haired boy watching her from Chase's hip.

"Evan is almost two" Chris said more softly this time.

"You disappeared" Leo blurted "Are they why?" he asked.

He shifted as the adults all turned to look at him "You hid from us because Chase was, well yeah, and you knew that we would have done something to either him or the baby" he clarified.

Piper looked at Chris in shock as he nodded stiffly.

"We would never" she exclaimed tears forming in her eyes.

Chris shrugged "You seemed pretty hell-bent on vanquishing Chase because he was Evil, how was I to be certain that you wouldn't vanquish her, or me" he explained darkly.

"You're not Evil" Piper instantly denied.

Chris glared at her "I am" he snapped "And Chase is just as Good as I am Evil" he added.

Piper stared at her youngest son in shock.

"I'm alright with that" Leo said suddenly making her transfer her stare to him "I don't care if you're Evil" Leo continued "I just want my son back".

Piper nodded as she turned back to Chris "We've changed" she blurted "Wyatt forced us to after Phoebe told us you were leaving".

Chris snorted at that "You mean Wyatt decided to tell you he proposed to Bianca?" he corrected.

Piper felt her jaw drop "Wait you knew?" she asked annoyed "Why did everyone know before me?" she demanded.

She felt a little better as she saw the smile flash across Chris' face.

"Daddy?" Summer asked softly getting everyone's attention "Who is the pretty lady?"

Chris looked conflicted for a moment and Chase just looked to Chris for guidance.

"This is Piper" Chris said finally with a sigh "She's my Mom, your Grams".

Piper's eyes widened as she stared at her son again shocked by his words.

Chris grimaced as he looked over to where the other Halliwells were playing on the beach.

"In fact why don't we introduce you to the rest of the family" he said finally.

Piper felt hope rising up inside of her as Chase grunted softly catching Chris' attention as he raised his eyebrow.

The two men just looked at each other for a moment before Chase nodded and nudged Summer towards Chris.

Holding his daughter's hand Chris looked to Piper "Shall we re-join the family?" he asked slowly.

Piper couldn't stop herself as she leapt forward her arms wrapping around her son tightly.

Glowing she allowed Leo to pull her off Chris so he could get his own hug, then surprising even herself she stepped forward and pulled a startled Chase into another tight hug.

With a broad smile she and Leo lead Chris and his family toward the beach where some of the older Halliwells had been watching what was happening curiously.

Piper's smile didn't fade as jaws started dropping as the older Halliwells recognized the men following her.

Wyatt stumbled forward his eyes locked over her shoulder.

"Chris?" he asked hopefully.

Piper watched as Chris led his family to stand beside her "Hello Wyatt".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


End file.
